Reunion
by Pace Fan
Summary: My version of Season 10, Episode 4. Family issues arise as the Rangers try to break a car theft ring. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** The following story is based on characters from the television series "Walker, Texas Ranger," of which I own no part. I may also reference various movies or songs, which I claim no ownership of. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. These chapters are written solely for my entertainment. I make no profit from them.**

**Author's Note:**** This is my version of Season 10, Episode 4. For those who reviewed my last story, please accept my sincerest thanks. I hope you enjoy this one as well. A big thank you goes to one of my best friends, Ann Stalnaker, who helped me with my Spanish.**

--------------------

**Title:**** "Reunion"**

**By: T.M. Hoagland**

**Chapter 1**

The mid-day light shone through the window of the large bedroom and fell across the elderly woman who was stroking the arm of an old man lying in the bed. As he struggled to breathe, he reached for the hand of the man who sat in the chair beside him and gazed into the face that was so much like his own.

"Son," pleaded the old man, "please."

"Very well, Papa," said the man. His gray hair showed his years, and worry creased his brow. "We'll try," he went on, "but it may be too late." Then he released his father's hand and left the room. He went down the hall to the living room where he found another man waiting with two younger versions of himself.

"Robert," began the man who was a few years younger than him, "how's Papa?"

"It won't be long now, Steven," replied Robert. "But he's still insisting that he wants to see her."

"Dad, send me," put in the older of the two others. "I'll bring her back."

"Matt, she won't listen to you," returned his younger counterpart. "You never knew how to talk to her when she was around. I can just imagine how she would respond to your forcefulness now."

"Well, someone needs to teach her respect," retorted Matt. "She's always been too headstrong, and you never would stand up to her."

"Josh is right, Matt," chimed in Robert. "You two always clashed. But you're right, too. She has always had a mind of her own, but she must be made to understand the seriousness of the situation. I want you both to go. But, Josh, you are there to support your brother. He will be representing the family."

"Yes, sir," answered Josh cynically.

"We'll leave right away," added Matt. "We won't get there until tonight, but we'll look her up first thing in the morning."

"Tell her what's going on," put in Steven. "Persuade her, because you won't make her."

"Don't worry, Uncle Steven," responded Matt. "One way or another, I'll bring her back."

The two older men looked at each other and sighed as the two younger men left the house.

--------------------

"Let's take the Lexus," said a short, stocky man to his taller, bulky companion. They stood in an alcove of a parking garage in front of a door that led to the mall inside. Glancing carefully around, both men pulled their baseball caps low over their eyes before stepping out. Their eyes continued to dart furtively from side to side, neither raising their heads, as they quickly made their way to the car and jimmied the door open.

"Honey, are you sure she needs all this for her birthday?" a man's voice echoed across the garage from the door the two others had just left.

"She only turns three once, Nick," returned the lilting voice of the woman beside him. They both carried several bags containing new purchases.

"She's not going to remember this and she's going to outgrow most of what you bought in six months," replied the man with a laugh as they approached the same vehicle. Suddenly his eyes took in the would-be thieves next to the open door of his car. "HEY!" he shouted as his wife pulled out her cell phone to call for help. "Get away from my car!" He picked up his pace, dropping the parcels in his hands, and left his wife a few steps behind him as he moved to stop the men. He was met by a muzzle flash and report as the shorter man fired on him while his counterpart started the car.

"NICK!" screamed his wife as she ran to where he had fallen and pulled him into her lap, pressing her hand over his wound. She looked up to see the two assailants drive off, and noticed too late that the one who shot her husband was aiming at her. She saw another flash, heard another bang, and felt a burning in her chest just before everything went black.

--------------------

"Take it easy, Shorty," Gage called to his partner. He was careful to keep his hands up to guard himself, but he wore a pleased grin and his eyes shone with satisfaction as Sydney danced around the mat in front of him. "It's only been a week since the doc cleared you as 100 percent, and you're still pretty weak. I wouldn't want you to overdo it," he continued, trying to rile her.

"Weak?!" cried Syd in mock indignation. It was five and a half weeks since she had been shot, and her face radiated the pleasure she was getting out of being able to fully use her leg again as she sparred with Gage in a morning workout. "I'll show you weak!" she went on as she suddenly leapt into the air and wrapped her legs around his neck in a scissors hold. Then she spun and flipped, throwing him to the ground before popping up a few feet away. "That felt good!" she exclaimed with a bright grin as she continued to dance around.

"I forgot how good at that you are," stated Gage as he shook his head to clear it. Then he quickly swept his leg in a circle and knocked her feet out from under her. Before she could recover he pounced and pinned her to the mat, his side pressing across her torso as his hands grasped her wrists. "But you are out of practice," he finished with a grin.

They had been sparring for almost half an hour and both were breathing hard as they grinned at each other. To Gage's mild surprise Syd just laid there looking at him without attempting to break free, and he watched as her smile softened.

"I've missed this," she said quietly.

"Me, too," he replied. Then he slowly leaned toward her, bringing their faces close together.

"Sydney," called Walker from the door just before Gage's lips reached hers. Their heads jerked his direction in surprise. "You need to come upstairs," he finished as he grinned at them with a shake of his head before turning to go.

"He always did have impeccable timing," Gage growled out sarcastically, eliciting a laugh from Sydney as they both stood up. After a quick peck they headed for their individual locker rooms.

It wasn't long before they were entering the door of the offices, laughing together as they teased each other. They called greetings across the room to Trivette and Max before Sydney turned to go to Walker's desk. As she did, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye sitting in the chair next to her desk. Her smile disappeared, her body stiffened, and she stood as tall as she could when she realized why Walker had summoned her. Gage sensed her reaction and immediately went on guard.

In the chair sat a man in his mid thirties. He had brown hair and eyes and a dark complexion. He stood up as Sydney approached him, revealing that he was seven or eight inches taller than her. "Hello, Sydney," he began in a familiar, though strained, tone. "It's been awhile."

"Matt," Syd returned. "It has." They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Sydney saw Matt look behind her to where Gage stood. "Gage," Syd went on, "this is Matt, my cousin. Matt, this is my partner and fiancé, Gage." The two men shook hands somewhat awkwardly.

"Syd, I'm going to go see what Walker has planned for today," Gage said just before walking away, sensing that they needed a modicum of privacy. Sydney and Matt watched him go then turned back to each other.

"Why are you here, Matt?" questioned Syd as she looked around at her colleagues, feeling that their attention was indirectly on her and noticing that Gage was watching them.

"You need to come home," claimed Matt sternly.

Fire rose in Syd's eyes as she snorted in disgust. "You're going to have to do better than that," she retorted.

"You're summoned," he went on in the same domineering tone. "You're wanted back home. What more do you need to know?"

"Dallas is my home," returned Syd icily. "And _this_ is where my family is," she continued pointedly.

"Well, I can see you finally got a man to take care of you," he stated, and immediately felt her bristle. "But you have prior obligations that have long gone unfulfilled. It's time you remember who you are."

Syd glared at him and took a step closer then pointed one finger at his chest before saying, "The only person in this room who doesn't know who I am is you. You never have and you never wanted to. I'm not going anywhere if you can't show me some respect and give me a better reason than 'you're _summoned_.' So unless you want to do that, we have nothing further to discuss."

"You always were stubborn," replied Matt forcefully as he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her just a bit closer, "but for once in your life you _will_ do as you're told."

Gage saw the movement and took a step to intervene until he felt Walker's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"She can handle this, Gage, and she needs to," Walker quietly intoned. "He needs to be put in his place by her." The two men glanced at each other and then noticed that all eyes in the room were on Syd and Matt.

Sydney looked from her cousins eyes to where his hand gripped her arm and then back again. Before he knew what happened she grasped his hand, twisted it behind his back, and forced him to the floor, pinning him there with one knee in his back. Then she leaned down close to him before she spoke plainly for the benefit of everyone in the room.

"Let me make something clear," she began, her tone hard and her words drawn out slowly. "I'm not some _chiquitita_ that you can come in here and manhandle or order around. I am a Texas Ranger. Now since you're my cousin, I'm going to assume you didn't realize what you were doing. But if you ever lay a hand on me again, I will kick your ass before I throw it in jail for assaulting an officer. Now I suggest you leave, and don't come back unless you can show me the dignity I deserve." With that she stood and pulled him up, arm still behind his back, and then led him to the door. Once he was gone she took a deep breath before approaching Walker's desk.

"Everything alright?" questioned Walker quietly.

"Fine," Sydney said tersely. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Walker eyed her for a moment before beginning and signaled for Jimmy and Max to join them. "We need to see if we can make any headway about the recent string of car thefts. Trivette, what are the most recent stats?"

"Five since Wednesday," stated Jimmy. "And this is only Friday morning. They're all high end cars taken from public garages or lots."

"Brazen," put in Syd. "Most of those places have security cameras."

"Well, hopefully that means we'll get lucky," added Gage. "Any witnesses?"

"There weren't until last night," continued Trivette. "Apparently an unfortunate couple came across the thieves trying to steal their car from the parking garage of Northpark Center." Jimmy consulted his notes. "Nick and Melissa Cox. Each was shot once and they are both in critical condition at St. Matthews right now. They'd both be dead, except Melissa got a call out before she was shot and help was already on the way. Also, someone inside, Buddy Philips, heard the shots and ran to help."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," said Walker, "Gage and Sydney, go get any security tapes you can from the crime scenes. Max, see if you can find any connection between the cars that have been taken and whether this might be a single organization. Trivette, come with me to talk to Philips and the Cox's." With that they all went to their assigned tasks.

--------------------

An hour and a half later Walker and Trivette reentered the offices followed by Gage and Sydney.

"Max, what have you got?" called Walker.

"It doesn't look like they're targeting any certain make or model," responded Max. "The only connection is that all the cars are high end luxury or sport models. And none of them have turned up anywhere else."

"Sounds like they're building a collection for a sale," stated Walker.

"The question is," put in Trivette, "who are they planning to sell to, and for what?"

"We picked up the security tapes and got them to Dan Johnson," contributed Gage. "He's going to see if he can find anything useful. Were you able to get any information from Philips or the Cox's?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cox were both sedated," answered Trivette. "They were in recovery from surgery, but they're both stable now. The doctor says they're very lucky. If either one had been hit just inches closer to center they wouldn't have made it. And Philips didn't know anything."

Just then Sydney's phone rang on her desk. She exchanged a concerned look with Gage before going to answer it.

"Texas Rangers Company B, Ranger Cooke speaking."

"Sydney, it's Josh," came the reply.

Sydney sighed in exasperation. "Are you in Dallas, too?" she questioned. "I saw your brother this morning."

"Yeah, I heard about that," he replied with a chuckle. "Sydney, I'll come to the point. I would like to meet with you and discuss some things that are going on back home. You know me. I won't try any strong-arm tactics with you, I just want to talk. Can we do that?"

Syd paused for a moment and closed her eyes in thought. "Alright, Josh, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Come alone."

"That was the plan," he returned. "Where can we meet and how soon? What I have to tell you is kind of urgent."

"Let's make it C.D.'s Bar and Grill in thirty minutes," she said.

"I'll see you there," finished Josh before they hung up.

Sydney replaced the receiver in the cradle and stood still a moment before returning to Walker's desk. "Walker, I'm sorry. A family situation has come up. I need to go meet my cousin."

"Matt?" asked Gage. "The guy here this morning?"

"No," Syd answered. "Josh, Matt's younger brother. If they're both in town it must be serious. I told him I'd meet him at C.D.'s in thirty."

"Is everything alright?" queried Walker.

"I don't know," returned Syd with irritation. "I can't imagine why they would be here wanting to talk to me. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this quickly and get back."

"Alright," continued Walker. "You and Gage take an early lunch and go see your cousin. When you're through there stop by the hospital and see if you can speak with the Cox's since we weren't able to this morning. Trivette and Max, start compiling a list of anyone who's been known to deal in stolen vehicles. I'm going to go talk to Dan and see if he's found anything yet that might help narrow down the list."

"Thanks, Walker," stated Syd as she and Gage turned to go.

"And, Syd," called Walker before they walked away, "I hope everything is alright with your family."

Sydney gave a half smile and nodded her head in response. Then she and Gage headed out the door.

--------------------

Sam stood behind the bar putting away clean glasses when Syd and Gage came into C.D.'s and moved to their table.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," started Sam. "What brings y'all in this early? You're not usually here for another hour. Can I expect anyone else?"

Syd and Gage exchanged a smile and a knowing look at the last remark before Syd replied with, "Max is working on a case with Walker and Jimmy. They may come in later. Right now we're here for an impromptu meeting."

"Oh?" questioned Sam, her curiosity piqued. "With who?"

Just then the door opened and they all turned to see a man enter. Gage noticed that he looked much like Matt only was a few inches shorter. His eyes scanned the room quickly until they fell on Syd, then he broke out in a wide grin.

"Prima!" he called out as he approached her with his arms out.

"Your cousin?" inquired Sam with a questioning look at Syd, causing her and Gage to look at her in surprise.

"Yes," Syd answered Sam with an inquisitive glance. Then she turned to the man who now stood before her. "Josh, this is my partner and fiancé, Gage, and this is our friend Sam Dawson," she continued in introduction.

"It's very nice to meet you," Josh said as he extended his hand to both of them with a courteous smile. "Syd, it's good to see you again. By the way, thanks for giving Matt what he has sorely needed for years," he went on with a grin as the three of them sat down at the table.

"Can I get y'all anything?" asked Sam from behind the bar. They all told her what they would like and she turned to get it.

"So, Josh," Syd opened the conversation, "what's important enough for you and Matt to come all the way up here to try and drag me back."

"Syd, I would never try to drag you anywhere," returned Josh in all seriousness. "And after what you did to Matt, I think it'll be awhile before he tries that again."

Sydney sat looking at him and just waited for him to go on. She watched as he hung his head for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Abuelo is dying," he stated and then watched her response. He saw her mouth open slightly as her brows drew together while she processed this information.

"Who?" questioned Gage as he looked between them.

"My grandfather," Syd said as Sam brought them their orders. "Josh, forgive my confusion, but I still don't understand why you came for me. When I graduated college and left to enter the DPS Academy after my mom died, he virtually disowned me. He said I was abandoning the family and if I was so keen to be gone I should just stay that way. I haven't heard from any of you for more than three years. Why now?"

"He's dying, Syd," replied Josh with a shrug of his shoulders. "And he wants to see you before he does. He won't tell anyone why."

Gage could see the turmoil Syd was going through in her eyes and the way she pursed her lips. He began to gently rub her shoulders in a show of support.

"Josh," Syd retorted, "I don't know that I want to see him. He's never caused anything but grief for me. And whatever his reasons may be for suddenly wanting to include me in his life, I can't help but feel like it's too little too late." Everyone heard the resignation in her voice, though she spoke calmly and evenly.

Josh nodded his head before he replied. "I had a feeling you might feel that way. And I told you I wouldn't force you to do anything. Matt and I will be leaving this afternoon to go home. If you decide to join us, feel free to give me a call. If you want to come later, you will be welcome to stay at my house. Oh, and if you fly down, I have a spare car you can use. And, Syd, if you don't come at all, I want you to know I understand." With that he stood up and pulled out a card. "This has my numbers and address on it. Whatever you decide, I would like to stay in touch. Families shouldn't be kept apart." After that he pulled out some money to pay for his meal, said goodbye, and left.

Syd sat staring after her cousin, silent and pensive. Her mind was playing over the memories from her childhood. As Gage watched her he could tell that what she was thinking about was upsetting her. Neither one looked up as Sam took a seat at the table with them.

"Sydney," Sam began, "I couldn't help but overhear. I'm sorry about your abuelo."

Syd sighed as she replied, "Thank you. I'm sure you heard the rest, too?"

"I did." There was a heavy pause in the conversation before Sam continued. "By the way, may I ask why you refer to him with the Spanish title?"

Sydney smiled slightly at that. "My grandfather is the son of Scottish immigrants. They settled here in Texas, and he married a woman from Mexico. She taught her kids and grandkids to speak Spanish, so I grew up bilingual. My mother and some of my aunts are also of Mexican decent. How did you learn Spanish?"

Sam paused and looked at the floor as fond remembrances passed through her mind. Her eyes twinkled as she glanced between them before simply saying, "Cesar's mama taught me." Then she looked seriously at Sydney and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Syd gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "I don't know, Sam. A piece of me just rebels at the thought of going back there. I have no idea why he would want to see me except maybe to give me one final rebuke about how I'm not behaving the way a lady should. I don't need or want to hear that from him again, and I see no reason why I should give him the chance to say it one more time."

"That might not be it, Syd," put in Gage. "And even if it is, you will have the chance to stand up for yourself and show them all that you have risen above their petty stereotypes and made something of yourself."

"So you're saying I should go?" questioned Syd incredulously. "I thought you would be more on my side."

"I am, Sweetheart," Gage went on appeasingly. "I'm not telling you what to do. I just think this may be the perfect opportunity to get some closure to this chapter of your life. I'd even be willing to go with you for moral support."

"I don't _need_ closure! I got that when I finally got out of there. And now you want me to go back," declared Syd angrily before getting up and storming away from the table. She went to the window and stared out into the street.

"Oh, yeah," remarked Gage facetiously to Sam under his breath, "she's got closure. _Sure_, she does." He shook his head sadly as he watched his fiancée.

Sam got up and walked over to her. "So where is this place you grew up?" she queried nonchalantly as she looked out the window beside Syd.

Syd turned and for a moment studied her friend as she would someone she was interrogating. She had a feeling where this might be going. "I grew up in Del Rio, down near the Mexican border. Why?"

"Your cousin said you could fly there," continued Sam. "If you decide to go I can talk to my brother, see if he can take you there. It would be faster to fly. _If_ you decide to go." Her tone and expression exhibited deferment to Sydney's decision. "Think about it and let me know." With that she made her way back behind the bar.

Syd went back to the table and collected her things. "You ready to go, Gage?" she asked as he stood next to her. At his affirmative nod they both said goodbye to Sam.

"So what do you want to do, Shorty?" queried Gage as they moved toward the door.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Gage," she responded decisively.

"Alright, Syd. But you have to keep in mind—," was the last thing Sam heard Gage say before the door shut behind them.

--------------------

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

--------------------

**Chapter 2**

Several people were working in the offices of Ranger Company B. Walker and Max stood behind Trivette, who was seated at his desk, all three examining the computer screen. But they looked up when they heard familiar voices, raised and approaching from the hall.

"I can't _believe_ you won't let this go, Gage!" Sydney stated forcefully as she stormed through the door with a scowl on her face followed by Gage, who looked completely flustered, both heading for their desks.

"Maybe I would if you would be _reasonable_ and at least give my idea some thought!" he returned in the same tone.

"I don't _need_ to give it thought to know it's a lousy idea!" she shouted back as she leaned on her desk with her fists, noticing he had assumed the same posture at his desk across from her.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" he muttered as he shook his head and let his eyes fall to his desk with a sigh.

"_Francis_!" she yelled before noticing that the rest of the room had fallen silent.

Her pause caused Gage to look up and they both glanced around the room to see that all eyes were on them. A moment later most of the other occupants returned to their work. Only Walker, Trivette, and Max continued to watch their friends.

"Gage," Syd said to get him to look at her. When he did she began to sign. Her movements were choppy and harsh, though she occasionally paused as if searching for the right gesture, as she vigorously expressed herself while making no noise. The look on her face and the posture of her body amplified the anger and frustration she was feeling. A few minutes later she stopped and watched as Gage dropped into his chair and rubbed his face with his hands while his elbows rested on his desk. Then she turned toward her superior and continued calmly, "Walker, I'll be in the gym if _you_ need me." After that she promptly left the office without as much as a backward glance.

"Wow," voiced Jimmy softly, clearly stunned by their behavior, "leave it to Syd to yell at him without saying a word." This prompted Walker and Max to stifle chuckles, Max instead coughing while Walker cleared his throat.

"Walker," stated Max quietly, "I'm going to go talk to Syd."

"Don't you think you should find out what this was all about first?" questioned Trivette.

He just smiled before heading for the door, patting Gage on the shoulder as he passed him.

Gage rose and came to where Walker still stood behind Trivette at his desk. "Boss, I'm sorry about that," he softly apologized.

"That's alright," answered Walker. "Why don't you tell us what that was all about?"

Gage proceeded to explain about the conversation they had with Josh. "So anyway, her grandpa wants to see her and I told her I think she should go."

"That was your first mistake," Trivette put in matter-of-factly.

"I told her I think she needs closure," Gage added defensively.

"That was your second mistake," added Walker with a slight grin.

"I've just been trying to get her to see things from a different perspective," continued Gage. Then he watched as the two other men exchanged a knowing gaze.

Jimmy gave Gage an exasperated look before saying, "And _that_ was—,"

"The last straw," finished Walker. "You really should know better by now, Gage."

He looked at them and couldn't help but give a wry grin at their bemused looks. "You're right," he finally conceded. "I know I pushed too hard. I should have waited and given her time to think about this."

"Don't tell us," instructed Walker kindly. "Go tell her. Get this right between you, and we'll see where we go from there."

"Yeah," Jimmy went on with a completely straight face, "go apologize. Beg, grovel, plead for your life, then kiss and make up." Then he watched Gage open his mouth as if to say something only to close it a moment later with a sigh and a shake of his head. Trivette just laughed before Gage turned toward the door.

--------------------

Max walked into the gym and looked around at the few other people in there and then moved straight to where Sydney was launching a complete physical assault on a punching bag. His initial thought was that he was glad she wasn't mad at him. But he approached casually and reached out to hold the bag for her.

"Can I talk to you about this, Syd?" began Max calmly.

"You wouldn't understand and I don't feel like explaining," she replied curtly as she jumped and spun, landing a kick not far from his head.

He leaned a little bit further away from the bag before he spoke again. "Syd, there's something you should know."

"And what's that, Max," she got out with a frustrated sigh as she delivered rapid punches to the bag. "What great words of wisdom do you feel the need to bestow on this poor, helpless female?" The words were practically spat at him with venomous sarcasm, each punctuated with a hard jab.

Max's eyes never left her face as he stated quietly, "My kid brother is deaf. Has been his whole life."

"So?" exclaimed Syd without letting up her attack. Then she suddenly stopped as the words sank in and color crept across her face, making her more flushed than she already was from her activity. "Oh," she finished as she stared across the room. She quickly turned and moved to a weight bench to sit on the end and remove her gloves.

Max followed her and sat on an adjacent bench then looked at the floor and clasped his hands in front of himself as he leaned on his knees. "I'm sorry, Syd. What you said to Gage was meant to be for him only and I shouldn't have watched. I'm truly sorry. I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me or not, but I had to tell you that."

Sydney was staring at the floor as well when she responded. "Max, of course I forgive you. It's not all your fault anyway. I was angry and didn't think about who might be understanding our conversation."

"No, Syd," Max went on. "I knew better. I knew I should have looked away, but I didn't. I took advantage of the fact that you didn't know I signed and invaded your privacy."

"Max, don't worry about it," returned Syd. "I'm sure you would have found most of that out eventually anyway. I'm more upset at Gage."

"You want to talk about it?"

Sydney sighed and paused, debating whether or not to go into this. "It's like I told him, Max. All my life I've been dealing with men trying to push me around and force me into their way of thinking. And my grandfather is the one who encouraged that "dominant male" attitude in my family. He's proud, stubborn, and he sees women as weak and inferior. Now after years of ignoring me, he wants me to come running just because he's on his deathbed. And instead of Gage letting me make my own decision, he's pulling the same crap I've always fought against, trying to make me do what _he_ thinks I should."

"I gathered that much in the office," commented Max slowly. "But how does it make you feel?"

"Hurt. Betrayed. A little surprised that he's not more understanding."

Max paused a moment before he asked the next question. "Would you talk to him if he wanted to apologize?"

"Of course I would," stated Syd with mild disbelief. "I'm surprised you would think I wouldn't."

"I figured you probably would," Max went on. "But I can't help but wonder, what if that's what your grandpa wants to do?"

"Him apologize?" Syd exclaimed cynically. "No way. He would never do that."

"Okay," conceded Max. "I'll take your word for it. But hypothetically speaking, if he did could you forgive him?"

Sydney met his gaze but said nothing. He could tell she was thinking about his question. Before she could reply the door opened and they both looked up as Gage entered and walked toward them.

Max stood up and looked at Syd. "Again, Syd, I'm real sorry," he said before he turned to Gage. "I'm going back upstairs. See y'all in a few." With that he left.

"What was that about?" queried Gage as he watched Max leave.

"He knows sign language," Syd informed him.

"Oh," replied Gage absently, until what she meant hit him. "_Oh_," he said again with significance, "that's what the sorry was for."

"Yeah."

Gage squatted in front of Syd and looked her in the eye. "Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been pushing my point of view on you this morning," he began sincerely. "I should have listened to you and been more understanding. Please forgive me?"

"Oh, Francis, of course I do," Syd replied softly as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair over his ear. "I could never stay mad at you."

Gage smiled at her and tilted his head toward her hand. "Thank you, Babe. Now I think we should get back upstairs and let Walker know what we learned from the Cox's. But first," here his smile turned into a mischievous grin as he rocked forward and dropped his knees to the mat, right between her feet, at the same time slipping his arms around her waist while her arms wound around his shoulders, "we need to kiss and make up."

"Oh, _really_?" she responded, returning his grin. "We _need_ to, huh?"

"Absolutely," he went on in mock seriousness. "We're under orders. Trivette told us to."

Sydney threw her head back and laughed out loud then returned her gaze to Gage's eyes. "Well, in that case." Then she leaned toward him and pressed her lips fully to his as they tightened their embrace. Several seconds later they pulled their heads back but continued to hold each other.

"So we're good now?" inquired Gage.

"Yes," answered Syd. "Let's get upstairs." At that they rose to return to the offices.

--------------------

Sydney and Gage reentered the offices smiling and talking. They went to where Walker and Max had once again congregated behind Trivette who sat at his desk.

With a big grin Jimmy teased, "So you guys kissed and made up?" He realized his mistake a few seconds later.

"I knew I forgot something," remarked Gage as he slung his right arm around Syd's shoulders and abruptly swept her into a passionate kiss.

"HEY!" yelled Jimmy. "None of that in here!"

"It was an order, wasn't it?" queried Gage with feigned innocence as he pulled away from Syd. "You did tell us to."

"Mmmm, I could stand more of those kinds of orders," commented Syd with a smile of satisfaction at Gage as she kept her left arm around his waist and her right hand on his chest. "We should fight more often."

"Now don't go using my words against me!" continued Jimmy, peeved that Gage got one over on him. It didn't help that Walker was grinning wide and shaking his head while Max was nearly rolling with semi-muffled laughter.

"Trivette, will you ever learn?" questioned Walker. He followed that by saying, "Okay, okay, let's get back to work," as he tried to bring the situation back under control. "Were you able to see the Cox's?" he asked Gage and Syd as they released each other and became serious.

"Yeah, Boss," Gage informed them. "They were both awake, and had just been moved to recovery."

"We found out they have a daughter who will be turning three next week," added Syd. "She's staying with Melissa's parents right now. They're worried about getting back to her."

"But the good news is they both saw the men who stole their car and they can identify them," continued Gage. "There were two perps, but only one did the shooting."

"Since we had an accurate time for this theft, it was fairly easy for Dan to find it in the security tapes," stated Walker. "They both appear to be Caucasian with brown hair, but there was nothing else to identify them so far. At least he knows what to look for." Walker paused a moment and stared across the room, mulling over what they knew so far. "Trivette, you go to the hospital and get a description from the Cox's and make sure a guard gets posted with them in case the shooter decides to finish the job. Max, keep working on narrowing down the list of possible suspects and buyers. Gage, go help Dan work through those tapes. The quicker we can find something concrete the better. Sydney, you come with me." Then they all split up.

--------------------

The two car thieves stood casually near the entrance to the parking garage surveying the vehicles inside. They tried to look inconspicuous as they talked quietly.

"There's a Mercedes, Billy Joe," commented the shorter one. "That would be a good pick. We don't have one of those yet and he wants a variety."

"Whatever you say, Danny," commented the other. "This is your thing. I'm just helping you out." Suddenly he looked toward a young woman just coming into the garage toward her car. "Danny!" he whispered excitedly. "Looky there! Let's take her with us." He didn't even try to hide the desire from his voice as his eyes ran over her.

"No!" returned Danny quietly, but forcefully. "We've almost got the order filled. We don't need anyone coming after us for some girl. It's bad enough I had to shoot that other couple, and I haven't heard yet on the news whether they're dead or not. So you just control yourself until this is over."

Billy Joe sighed heavily but continued to stand with Danny. They watched from the shadows as the young woman drove out, and then they made their way to the car they planned to steal.

--------------------

Sydney followed Walker down the stairs and out the front door wondering where they were going. He led them down the street to a coffee shop that was a block away from headquarters. Then he bought them both a coffee and moved to sit at one of the tables that were situated on the sidewalk in front of the shop.

"We need to talk about this morning," opened Walker as he watched Syd closely. "Gage shared with us what your cousin told you, in explanation of your argument. I need to know your thoughts."

"About the argument?" questioned Syd as she watched the people go by, stalling for time.

"No, Sydney," replied Walker. "About your grandfather. But I think you know that. As your superior I need to know if you'll be leaving or not. As your friend I'd like to know why."

Sydney sighed and just sat there. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this conversation, especially after what happened with Gage. She also knew Walker could outwait her and would, but she didn't want to waste their time. Finally she composed her thoughts and looked at him.

"I'm sure Gage told you about some of the problems I have with my family," she began, and she received an affirmative nod from Walker. "I resent that my grandfather thinks he can ignore me for years then expect me to put my life on hold and go running back just because he sends for me. My gut reaction is to say forget it."

"I see where you're coming from," said Walker calmly. "What does Gage think?"

"Gage thinks I should go," Syd stated simply. "He's of the opinion that I need to face my family again, no matter what they want. He thinks I need closure. I can't imagine why," she finished with a wry grin.

"So what are you going to do?" inquired Walker.

"I don't know," returned Syd with a slight shake of her head. "Half of me wants to turn my back on him, like he did to me. The other half is really curious about what he wants. Max asked me this morning if he might want to apologize. But that's just not my grandfather."

"People do change, Sydney," counseled Walker. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will advise you to not just dismiss this. I can understand your point of view, but Gage may have a point and so might Max. Before you decide, ask yourself one question: If this is the last chance you might get to make peace with your grandfather, would you regret it if you threw it away? And keep in mind, Sydney, forgiveness is more for the person giving it than the person receiving it."

Sydney nodded her head in understanding just as her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID then answered it with, "Cooke." Syd brought her eyes to meet Walkers as she listened to the caller. "Alright. We'll be right there," she finished before hanging up. "That was Max. There's been another car theft." As she spoke they both stood up.

"And by the way, Syd," Walker went on before they went back toward headquarters. When she looked at him he declared with a smile, "Don't think for a minute that I believe Gage would forget to kiss you." He received a wordless grin from her in reply.

--------------------

Walker opened the door to the offices and Sydney followed him to where Max sat at his desk studying his computer. Without looking up he began to speak with them.

"I just took a call from Dallas P.D.," began Max. "A Mercedes was stolen from the north parking garage of the Galleria sometime between nine and twelve-thirty this morning. They knew we were working this string and thought it might be related. I let Trivette and Gage know," he finished as the door opened and the two men entered.

"I got the descriptions from the Cox's," Trivette called as they approached. "They're both Caucasian with brown hair. The shorter one has hazel eyes, the other has brown. The interesting thing is the Cox's said the two men looked similar, like they may be related." As he spoke he set his laptop and portable printer on his desk and gave them each printouts of the composites he had put together of the two men.

"Dan has searched through most of the security tapes," added Gage. "These guys know what they're doing. We didn't find anything conclusive that would help us identify them."

"He looks familiar," commented Max as he examined one of the drawings. He began to punch the keys on his keyboard as he continued. "Gage, remember that guy we busted at the chop shop we took down early last week? Beau Sweeney. When we ran a background check on him we pulled up known associates. Ah, there it is." With that he swiveled his monitor so everyone could see the picture he had pulled up which closely resembled the composite. "Danny Fulton, thirty-three years old, five-eight, two hundred pounds. Looks like he's been stealing cars since he was a teenager, twice busted for running a chop shop, got out of Huntsville last month, and Sweeney picked him up."

"Does Fulton have any known associates or relatives who match this description?" queried Walker as he held up the sketch of the second man.

Max hit a few more keys as the others looked on. "Here we go," stated Max. "A younger brother, Billy Joe Fulton, thirty-one, five-eleven, 240. He's got a record, too, but his penchant is for ladies. Accused of sexual assault at fifteen, date-rape at nineteen, got a conviction and five years when he was twenty-five, looks like he got out four months ago. He matches the description. The question is why would he suddenly start stealing cars."

"His brother probably roped him into it," suggested Trivette. "Could be he needed an extra hand and figured his brother would supply it."

"Alright," declared Walker, "Trivette and Max, take photos of these two along with a few others to the Cox's and see if they pick out the Fulton's. Gage and Syd, go check out the newest crime scene. Let's meet at C.D.'s in an hour to regroup."

"What are you going to do?" asked Trivette.

"I promised Alex I would go with her to a doctor appointment." With that they went to their own tasks.

--------------------

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. The little girl's words are spelled phonetically so that she won't sound older than she is.**

--------------------

**Chapter 3**

Sam looked up from the pool table when the door to C.D.'s opened. She was slightly surprised to see Syd and Gage come in once again.

"Hey," she called to her friends, "can't get enough of this place, huh? Bring anyone else with you this time?"

Sydney grinned at her before answering with the question, "Is there someone you're anxious to see?"

Sam gave a sly smile back and replied nonchalantly, "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

Gage laughed at that then added, "Max should be here soon with Trivette. We're supposed to meet Walker, too, and I wouldn't be surprised if he brought Alex." He told Tom what he and Sydney would like to drink as he sat at their table, near the middle with his back to the bar. Syd walked to the pool table and stood to the right of Sam, watching her play while they talked.

"So have you given any more thought to visiting your family?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah," returned Syd. "But I still haven't decided what to do."

"I hope you won't mind, but I took the liberty of talking to J.T.," continued Sam. "I didn't give him any specifics, just that you might need a flight. He said he'd be happy to help out."

"Thank you," rejoined Syd with a smile. "I appreciate your offer. I'll let you know." The two ladies looked toward the door to see Trivette and Max enter. Trivette called a hello to Sam as he sat at the edge of the table on the opposite side from Gage, while Max strolled casually toward the pool table to greet Sam.

"Howdy, Sam," he said with a smile as he moved to her left.

"Max," she replied, smiling back. "So y'all have had a busy day already?" The question was directed at both of them.

"You could say that," said Syd. Then she couldn't contain a smile as she went on, "I learned today that Max knows sign language." Max laughed at that prompting a curious look from Sam. "Why don't you give her the short version," continued Syd. "I'm going to go get my coffee." As Max began to relay to Sam what had happened that morning, Sydney went to the table and settled herself in a chair on Gage's left. They all glanced at the door when Walker came in holding Alex's hand.

"Sydney, Walker told me about your grandfather," stated Alex as they approached the table. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Alex. Where's Angela?" asked Syd as Alex took a seat across the table from her.

"She's at the H.O.P.E. Center today," Walker told them as he sat between his wife and Trivette and across from Gage.

"I figured that since I plan on going back to work next month, I better start getting her and me used to the idea of daycare," added Alex with a nervous smile.

Max and Sam came over to the table as Alex spoke and Max sat down on Gage's right. They all noticed that Sam rested her hand on the back of Max's chair as she took their lunch orders. Then she went to the kitchen to get their food ready.

"So what did you all find out?" Walker opened the discussion by questioning the others.

"Nothing new from the crime scene," Gage informed them. "Once again, no one saw anything."

"We got the security tape and took it to Dan before coming here," added Syd.

"The Cox's gave us a positive ID on both of the Fulton's," stated Trivette. "We took a dozen pictures to them and they both picked out Danny and Billy Joe. They said Danny was the one who shot them."

Just then Trivette's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID then answered, "Hey, Honey. How are you?" After listening for a minute he said, "Honey, let me get back to you on that. How long do you have for your break?" He paused again then continued, "Alright. I'll try and call you before then. I love you." After hanging up he looked at the others. "That was Erika. She was wondering if we're still planning to get together for dinner tonight." Here he looked at Sydney. "I didn't know if you were going to be leaving or not, so I said I'd call her back."

Sydney was quiet for a minute as she thought about her options. Then she looked up at Walker and asked, "Do you still need me here for this case?"

"Now that we know who we're looking for, I think there shouldn't be a problem with you leaving for the weekend," replied Walker. "If you want I can probably let Gage go with you, too. You were both supposed to have this weekend off anyway. And this is extenuating circumstances."

"I would be glad to go with you, Sweetie," offered Gage.

"Thank you," stated Syd, "I think I might need a friendly face there. Alright, I guess I'll go see what he wants." At that point Sam came back with their food. "Sam, are you sure it won't be too much trouble for J.T. to arrange a flight for us?" inquired Syd. "We can always drive or go commercial."

"It's totally up to you," she answered as she sat at the end of the table between Max and Trivette. "If you would rather spend the next several hours in a car fighting Friday traffic, or struggling through crowded airports to sit in a cramped plane, maybe two since you may not be able to get a direct flight, that's your choice. Of course, if you'd rather be able to relax and set your own time schedule and travel in a roomy plane you have all to yourselves, J.T. said he would be happy to help."

Syd and Gage stared at her a moment then looked at each other before turning back to her. Finally Syd responded, "Well since you put it that way, I would be grateful for J.T.'s help." Everyone shared a laugh at that.

"Sounds good," Walker said. "You and Gage can have the rest of the day off to get ready to go." After that the conversation ran along general lines as they enjoyed their late lunch. When they were done Walker told Trivette and Max he would meet them back at headquarters then took Alex back to the H.O.P.E. Center to pick up her car and Angela. Trivette called Erika and told her they were on for dinner then he and Max left. Then Gage and Syd went to get ready for their trip and Sam told them she would pick them up later to bring them to C.D.'s for dinner so she could take them to the airport for their flight.

--------------------

"Can you believe her?" Matt snapped at Josh as they drove home. "That was a totally wasted trip. She hasn't changed a bit. She's still selfish and stubborn as the day is long."

"She must take after you, Matt," replied his brother with a grin.

"I don't see anything funny about this," continued Matt angrily. "She clearly never did learn her place, and one of these days it's going to come back to bite her. She's going to find herself up against a man who won't tolerate her belligerence, and then she'll regret that she never learned how to cooperate."

"She cooperates," countered Josh firmly, "but that takes two. It's not cooperation when someone is trying to ram their view down your throat. And she knows her place. She knows who she is and what she's capable of. The problem is that you've always underestimated her and set yourself above her, just because you're a guy and she's not. Maybe if you tried treating her with the respect anybody deserves and giving her the opportunity to be her own person, you'd get farther. I'd be willing to bet that's what her fiancé does."

"I can't imagine what kind of a man he must be," retorted Matt. "He wouldn't even help her out at the office today."

"He probably knew she could handle you," returned Josh. "But I'm sure if she needed help there's no doubt that he would give it and then some. And Sydney would never be with someone who wasn't man enough to let her be herself, or someone she could walk all over." Just then his cell phone rang and he pulled it out, grateful for the interruption. "Josh," he said to answer it.

"It's Syd," came the reply.

"Hey! How are you?" asked Josh.

"Fine," she answered. "Listen, what time are you two going to be getting back to Del Rio?"

"Around ten tonight. Why?"

"I've decided to come down," Sydney returned. "Gage is coming with me. We'll be flying, and we want to get there around the same time you do."

"Good. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you," Josh stated.

"We'll see," rejoined Syd. "Are you sure you can put us up, or should we find rooms at a hotel?"

"No, I can handle it," he agreed. "I'll be happy to. What's your flight number?"

"We don't have the details yet. But the company is JDJ Air. Just go to the airport and look for us if you don't hear from me."

"Sounds good. So we'll see you there?"

"Alright," finished Syd before they hung up.

"What was that about?" queried Matt.

"That was Syd," Josh told him. "She and Gage will by flying in to Del Rio about the same time we get in. We need to pick them up from the airport and they'll be staying with me."

"It's about time she decided to be reasonable," declared Matt sullenly. Josh just frowned and shook his head at his brother's attitude.

--------------------

A couple made their way through the corridors of St. Matthews Hospital with a small girl between them. She had one of her hands in each of theirs, and her round, cherub face was wreathed with long, sandy-blond ringlets. Her chocolate brown eyes shown with delight as she smiled at the people she passed. Her innocent, bubbling laughter as she chatted freely with the man and woman with her was a welcome relief in the antiseptic halls. Her tender years kept her oblivious to the guarded expressions her companions wore, as they forced smiles when they looked her way. She set the pace down the passage as they approached two doors marked "2 Med South." Then the man pushed one open and they went through and approached the nurses' station.

"We're here to see the Cox's," said the man in a hushed tone to the young woman in scrubs behind the desk.

She looked up at the man, but before she could respond she noticed that his eyes drifted down to his side and he smiled. She stood and looked over the desk and saw the little girl between the man and woman then came around the desk to squat in front of her. "What's your name?" the nurse inquired with a smile of the tot before her.

"I'm Katie Cox," replied the girl proudly. "Dis MeeMaw an PeePaw," she further informed as she looked to her grandparents.

"How old are you, Katie?" the kind nurse further queried.

"My boofday is nest week. I gon be fwee," Katie stated happily.

"Did you come to see someone today?" the nurse asked with a glance at her grandparents.

Suddenly Katie's smile faded. "Mama an Daddy got hut. Dey hea to get beddah." Katie turned as her grandmother slightly pulled away and hid her face, but not before Katie saw the tear trickle down her cheek. Katie let go of her grandpa and pulled gently on her grandma's arm as a worried frown creased her smooth brow. "MeeMaw, whas wong?"

"I'm okay, Honey," soothed her grandma as she struggled to smile, at the same time kneeling and accepting the sweet embrace from the loving child. "I'm just sad that Mama and Daddy got hurt."

"Don wowwy, MeeMaw," stated Katie confidently as she placed a wet kiss on her grandma's cheek. "Jesus tay cay wos dem." She kept her arms around her grandma's neck and was lifted from the floor to be carried down the hall.

At the end of the hall the nurse introduced them to the guard, who checked his clipboard for their names, and then opened the door to room 215 for them. "You can't stay for long," she informed them gently before going back to her desk.

They entered the small room to find a woman in her late twenties lying asleep in the bed as her dark brown hair cascaded over her pillow. The child clung tighter to her grandma, slightly afraid of all the tubes she saw sticking out of her mommy. For a moment the only noise in the room was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and the steady pumping and hissing of the oxygen, aiding the woman through tubes in her nose. Then her father approached the bed and gently stroked her hand causing the woman to stir slightly and open her eyes, squinting against the light as she tried to focus, until she saw her daughter.

"Hey, Baby," she called groggily as a tired smile crossed her lips. "You came to see me." Her mother brought Katie closer and set her carefully on the bed then helped her to lie down beside her mommy. "I've missed you," Melissa whispered to her daughter then placed a kiss on her forehead, unable to stem the tears that began to escape her eyes as she gingerly held Katie.

"I miss you, too," Katie replied. "When aw you comeen home?"

"Hopefully soon, Precious," Melissa said. "Have you seen Daddy yet?" Katie shook her head in response. "Well Mama's very tired. How about you let me get some rest so I can come home sooner, and you can go see Daddy for a minute." Katie nodded as her grandpa lifted her up. "I love you, Baby," Melissa called softly.

Katie turned to look at her mommy as she called back, "I lus you, too."

Melissa grasped her parents' free hands with her own before they left. "Thank you, Mama and Daddy. I love you."

"We love you, too, Sweetheart," her mother murmured as she leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You just get better." After a final squeeze of hands the trio turned for the door.

--------------------

Max was sitting with his elbows on his desk keeping a discreet eye on Trivette, who sat studying the computer with his back to him. It had been less than ten minutes since they had returned from C.D.'s. Max gave a cautious look around as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Sam was wiping down tables in C.D.'s when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and quickly answered with, "Sam."

"It's Max," he said while trying to keep his voice quiet.

Sam stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on a towel. A smile spread across her face as she replied, "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine," he returned, his own smile forming as he looked nervously around. "I wanted to ask you something. Are you taking Gage and Syd to the airport tonight?"

"Yes, sir. I'm supposed to pick them up at Syd's house later. I think Gage is going to leave his car there while they're gone. Then tonight I'm going to run them to the plane after dinner."

Max took a deep breath before he continued. "I was wondering if I might could join you. I thought you might like some company coming back from the airport late."

Sam's smile widened as she listened to him. "Sure," she stated in response. "That would be fine."

Max leaned back in his chair and glanced around. "Good. So I'll see you at supper then?"

"Sounds good. See you later, Max." Sam's smile remained after she put her phone away and continued working.

"Bye, Sam." Max hung up just before Walker came through the door.

"Trivette, have you found anything on the Fulton's?" questioned Walker as he approached Jimmy's desk.

"Just that neither one has kept in touch with their parole officer," replied Trivette as he looked up at his partner. "And they both seem to have fallen off the planet."

"Keep at it," Walker instructed. "See if you can find a location they might be using. Max," he called as the younger man approached, "what was the name of that guy you and Gage arrested last week?"

"Beau Sweeney," returned Max. "I was thinking of having a word with him. See if he might give up some info on the Fulton's."

"Good idea," Walker said. "I'm going to go talk to some informants and see if anyone has heard or seen anything." With that said Trivette turned back to his computer and Walker and Max went to the door.

--------------------

In a small warehouse on the south side of Fort Worth half a dozen men were busy with as many fancy cars. They worked one to a vehicle, rubbing off the VIN's, repainting and making sure they were in tip-top shape. In a small office behind them stood Danny and Billy Joe Fulton, where they looked through the large window that separated the two rooms and watched the men.

"The truck from Mr. Gomez is supposed to be here early Sunday morning," Danny stated, "and we're still two cars short. The boys won't be done with these until late tonight. It wouldn't do any good to bring another in yet. We're going to need to help them out if we want any sleep tonight."

"Aw, Danny," whined Billy Joe, "I wanted to go out tonight. It's been too long since I had me a pretty girl. You don't need me here."

"What we don't need is you getting picked up by the cops," retorted Danny. "You just help me finish this job then you can go do what you want. We'll get these cars ready, then in the morning we'll pick up another. While the boys get that one set we can grab the last one. Mr. Gomez wants the truck back in Mexico by Sunday night. Once it's gone you'll be free to carry-on however you want. Now let's get out there."

Billy Joe growled out his discontent, but yielded to his older brother's wishes and followed him into the garage. Together they began to help the other men.

--------------------

Max thanked the guard at the door as he entered the holding room and began to peruse the file in his hand. Without looking at the man in the orange jumpsuit, who sat on the far side of the table with his hand cuffed to a bar, he took a seat across from him. After sitting for several seconds he finally looked up at the man.

"Well, Beau," began Max, "you have the chance to be of service to me."

"And why would I want to do that?" scoffed Beau contemptuously.

"Helping me now might make the prosecution look more favorably on you when it comes time to recommend a sentence," replied Max. "I want you to tell me about Danny Fulton and his brother, Billy Joe."

"I see no reason to tell you anything," retorted Beau in the same tone as before. "Especially since there's nothing solid in it for me."

"Now, Beau," Max responded firmly as if he was addressing a naughty child, "there's no reason to be hostile. The D.A. will certainly frown on that. The thing is, Beau, I'm investigating the Fulton's, and I think you might have some information that can help me."

"I don't know why you'd think that," Beau stated with a sneer. "I've been locked up, as you may recall. And since you were the one to put me here, I'm not all that interested in helping you with anything."

"But you see," continued Max, "I know that you were the one to pick up Danny when he got out of Huntsville last month. And I picked you up in a chop shop, and I think he's been stealing cars. So it's not too much of a stretch to assume you know what he's up to."

"Assume all you want," persisted Beau. "You can't prove it and I ain't giving you nothing."

"That is too bad," Max went on. "Especially since that poor, young couple got shot during the theft last night and they're on death's door right now. You knowing something that might help me out and not sharing it, well, Beau, that's obstruction. And if they die, I could make a case for accessory. But if you want to hang for this, I guess that's your choice." Max stood and turned for the door.

"Now hang on!" called Beau in a panic. When Max paused and looked at him he continued pleadingly, "I told you, I don't know anything that could help."

"Why don't you tell me what you do know, and let me be the judge of that," demanded Max forcefully as he scowled at Beau.

With a sigh Beau hung his head and nodded. "What do you want to know?"

Max smiled inside as he sat back down at the table.

-----------------

Trivette was studying his computer screen, occasionally typing in new search parameters, when Max returned from his visit with Sweeney. Most of the other Rangers had already left for the day.

"Have you heard from Walker?" Max questioned as he approached Trivette's desk.

"Yeah," replied Trivette without looking up. "He should be back pretty soon." Then he turned to face Max and continued, "Did you get anything out of Sweeney?"

"Some, but I don't know how much it'll help. I'll wait until Walker's here to update you." With that Max went to his desk and sat down to work and Trivette turned back to his computer. It was not much longer before Walker came in and headed straight for Trivette's desk.

"Trivette, did you find anything on the Fulton's?" inquired Walker.

"No," he answered. "I haven't found any property holdings, and the last known address on either of them is prior to their prison time."

"Hmm," continued Walker. "No one on the streets seems to have any leads either. Max, did you have any luck?"

"Well, Beau didn't want to talk at first," began Max, "but he finally opened up to me about the Fulton's. He told me that Danny is the brains, but he doesn't usually work with his brother unless he really needs the help. When he does Billy Joe most often follows his lead. Beau said the M.O. of this string fits Danny's style, too. He used to brag that malls were the best targets, because people will be inside for a long time which leaves a big window of when the theft took place. On top of that, the parking garages are not as busy with passersby as a street so it's less likely to have witnesses. And, Danny likes to take over abandoned buildings for his chop shops. That's probably why you can't find any holdings for them. Also, one reason the cars may not have turned up yet is because he sometimes acts as a collector for a Mr. Gomez in Mexico. Beau didn't have any other information on him. Just that he'll place an order with Danny then send a truck up to pick up the cars. What he does with them when he gets them is anybody's guess. He said that Danny asked him to help out with a deal for Mr. Gomez, but then he got arrested. That may be what Danny's working on and why Billy Joe is helping him."

"More information, but still not much help," commented Walker. "Looks like we're stuck waiting for now. Trivette, can you set your computer to compile a list of abandoned warehouses in the Metroplex area?"

"Sure," he replied as he began to punch some keys. "I imagine the list will be long, but at least it will be a starting point. Maybe we can get a better idea of where to search."

"That's what I'm thinking," rejoined Walker. "It's about time to meet everyone for supper, so once that's set up let's call it a day. Maybe we'll find something new with fresh eyes in the morning." Not long after that the three men were the last to leave the offices.

--------------------

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

--------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Gage sure seems quiet tonight," remarked Sam to Sydney as they played a game of pool. The two ladies looked across C.D.'s to where Gage sat at the table in front of the bar and found him watching them. He smiled slightly and tipped his head back in greeting.

"Yeah," replied Syd quietly. "I think this case we're working is getting to him a little."

"Is it that string of car thefts I heard about on the news?" asked Sam. "I heard a young couple was shot."

"That's the one," answered Syd as she lined up a shot. They both looked toward the door as Alex and Erika came in laughing. Alex was carrying Angela in her carseat.

"Hey, ladies," called Alex across the room. She set the carseat on the table next to Gage and asked Lewis, the new bartender, for a cola as she unbuckled Angela and lifted her out.

"Same here, Lewis," requested Erika as she set her things down as well.

"Alex," said Gage with a smile, "could I maybe hold Ang, please?"

"Sure," she returned, smiling brightly as she set the baby in his arms. "You okay?" she questioned as she watched him grin at Angela and begin to talk in a falsetto voice.

"We're just fine," Gage cooed as he looked into Angela's wide eyes. "Yes, tell Mommy there's nothing to worry about. Is there, Sweetie?"

Alex and Erika laughed at Gage's antics as they moved to the pool table to talk with Syd and Sam.

"He's a natural, Syd," commented Alex as the four ladies observed Gage and Angela.

"He sure does seem to be good with her," Syd replied with admiration.

"Have you guys talked about having kids yet?" inquired Erika as a server brought her and Alex their drinks.

"Yeah," rejoined Syd. "We want to wait at least a year. How about you and Jimmy?"

"We want kids soon," returned Erika. "So, Alex, are you and Walker talking about having more yet?"

A bit of the light went out of her eyes and she paused a moment before she replied. "We probably won't. At my follow up appointment today the doctor said it wouldn't be a good idea." Syd put her arm around Alex as all the ladies mentioned they were sorry to hear that. "It's okay," declared Alex as she perked up. "We have Angela and we're very happy."

Just then the door opened and Walker, Trivette, and Max came in. The ladies viewed the men as they joined Gage at the table. From what the women could see it looked like Max and Jimmy were arguing over who would get to take Angela from Gage, who was clearly not relinquishing the girl any time soon. Walker watched the three younger men with a proud smile before claiming his daughter.

"I have four older brothers," put in Sam, "not to mention my daddy and my uncles. I pity any boy who thinks he wants to date Angela." The ladies shared a laugh at this as they moved to the table to join the guys. While Alex and Erika greeted their men with a kiss, Gage and Syd exchanged a knowing look when they saw Sam and Max share a smile and a lingering gaze. Then everyone took what had become their usual positions around the table.

Walker put Angela in her carseat and set it on a chair at the end of the table then draped his right arm around his wife. He looked to where Syd sat across the table from Alex and asked, "So are you ready to see your family again?"

Syd glanced to her right at Gage and replied, "If you mean am I packed and prepared to leave, then yes. If you're talking state of mind, we'll find out soon." Then she turned to Sam on her left and queried, "What time did J.T. say to be at the airport?"

Sam glanced at her watch as she responded. "I told him you wanted to get in around ten. He said to be at Redbird Field by 8:30. You'll need to fly out by nine."

"Jimmy told me about your grandpa, Syd," remarked Erika from where she sat next to Alex. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," returned Syd.

One of the servers came then and stood at the end of the table between Trivette, who was beside Erika, and Max, who sat next to Sam, and began to take their orders. The talk ran along general lines as they shared their meal and enjoyed each others company. Afterwards they mingled and chatted until it was time for Syd and Gage to leave.

"Sydney, I hope everything goes well with your family," stated Alex as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"Thanks, Alex," replied Syd. "Have a good weekend and we'll see you all Sunday night."

"Boss, let us know how the case goes," Gage remarked to Walker as they shook hands.

"I will," he answered.

"Hopefully by the time you two get back this one will be wrapped up," put in Trivette as he exchanged his own shake with Gage. With that Walker, Alex, Trivette, and Erika bade their friends a safe journey and left.

"So, y'all ready?" queried Sam of Syd and Gage. At their affirmative response she turned to Max. "You still coming with us?"

"Yes, ma'am," he rejoined with a smile as he gestured for her to lead the way out. Then he stepped after her when she headed for the door.

Gage and Syd looked at each other and smiled as they followed their friends.

--------------------

Country music was playing softly as Sam drove her truck smoothly down the road. She checked her rearview mirror and noticed Syd and Gage in the backseat smile at each other when Max, who was next to her in the front, subtly laid his arm along the back of the seat and placed his hand on her headrest as he looked out the window.

"So, where did y'all learn to sign?" Max asked Gage and Syd.

"Well, you know that we visit the Dallas School for the Deaf at least once a month," began Gage. "That's where we learned."

"What prompted you to do that?" inquired Sam.

Gage looked at Syd and sighed softly and she grasped his hand and smiled before replying. "Several months ago Gage lost his hearing. We were at his class reunion and he came across an old friend and her fiancé trying to stop these guys from stealing their car. The two of them were shot and killed, and the perp blew up a car behind Gage and burst his eardrums."

"I was totally deaf," added Gage. "The doctor insisted that before he would do surgery to fix my hearing I had to take a crash course in learning to sign and lip read, in case the surgery didn't work."

"I learned at the same time," continued Syd. "Neither one of us is totally proficient yet. That's one of the reasons we keep visiting the school, to get better. But we know enough to get by."

"By the way, Syd," said Gage, "I took flowers out to Marilyn and Ted's graves this afternoon. This case has had me thinking about them."

"I can imagine," remarked Syd with a soft smile as she squeezed his hand. "So, Sam," she went on in an attempt to change the subject, "did J.T. say what kind of plane he was sending?"

"He didn't tell me," she answered. "But don't worry, all his planes are nice and he only hires the best pilots." They continued to talk about various things until they reached the airport.

Sam parked behind a hanger and they all got out then Gage and Syd retrieved their bags from the back. They all stopped and stared after going through the door.

"I guess he thought you should travel in style," commented Sam as they looked at the plane. It was a cream colored Lear jet with forest green stripes down the side that resembled waves. On the tail were the initials JDJ in script font. As they stood there watching J.T. came down the steps of the plane dressed in full captain's garb.

"Good," called J.T. from across the hanger as he approached them. "Y'all are here."

"Hey, Brother," returned Sam with a smile. "You didn't tell me I'd get to see you. I thought you were sending someone else."

J.T. gave a boyish grin as he replied, "Well, I gotta get my flight time in somewhere. I figured this would be a nice surprise. Besides," he continued as he looked at Syd and Gage, "y'all deserve the best and my other Lear pilots already used their hours today. I made sure of that," he finished with a wink.

The next few minutes were spent storing their luggage in the cargo hold. After that J.T. introduced them to the copilot, who then proceeded to perform the walk around inspection.

"So the plan is to take the two of you to Del Rio," stated J.T. "Then we're going to head back to Houston. And I'll be back to pick you up and bring you home Sunday afternoon at two. Right?"

"Sounds good," answered Syd.

"Alright," continued J.T. "Time to get going. Sammy, I'll see you later," he went on as he hugged his sister. "Y'all have a few minutes for goodbyes. I'm going to the cockpit. Just climb on when you're ready."

"You got it," said Gage as J.T. walked away from them.

Sydney smiled wide as she and Gage turned to face Sam and Max. "I can't wait to see the look on Matt's face when I step off this plane."

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you," rejoined Sam as the two ladies shared a hug. "I know you'll have a good flight. J.T.'s an excellent pilot."

"Y'all take care now," added Max as he shook Gage's hand.

"We'll see you guys Sunday," returned Gage. With a final wave they boarded the plane.

Sam and Max returned to the truck, but Sam positioned it so they had a good view of the runway. They waited there until the plane took off then headed back to C.D.'s.

--------------------

Sydney and Gage climbed the steps into the plane and were immediately awed at the lush appointments that greeted them. It was a large model, but the inside was custom. From where they stood near the door on the sumptuous carpeting they saw that the spacious interior contained only four seats; two on the right side, near the back and facing each other, and two on the left side, near the front and also each facing the other. They were trimmed in supple leather the color of sage, which perfectly blended with the muted creams and greens that made up the color scheme of the cabin. A soft tan curtain, open for the moment, was positioned in the middle to separate the front from the back. From behind them a flight attendant appeared from the galley.

"Rangers, can I help you get settled?" she politely inquired as she directed them to the rear seats.

They noticed that against the wall, next to the seats and under the large, curtained windows, was a thin shelf having cupholders and buttons to turn on the lights or call the attendant. On the aisle side, wide trays hung from the sides of the chairs on the outside of the thick cushioned armrests. The trays could be positioned either beside the chair or across the lap.

"My name is Susan," continued the attendant. "If there is anything you need just press the call button. We have a fully stocked galley and a wide selection of reading materials and games for your pleasure."

"Why are there no overhead bins?" asked Gage as he took the seat facing forward and Syd sat down across from him. Both noticed how luxuriously comfortable the chairs were.

"Mr. Dawson had them removed to provide more head room," Susan explained. "Personal storage is in these cupboards across the aisle from you." She pointed to the short, narrow units that sat against the opposite wall. "The lavatory is down here if you need it," she went on as she indicated an opening in the bulkhead, five feet behind the cupboards, which led to a short hall.

"I've been in Lear's before," commented Syd, "but none were as plush as this. Are all of his company planes this elegant?"

Susan gave them a puzzled look for a moment then glanced toward the cockpit before answering. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. This is Mr. Dawson's private plane." She ignored the look of shock on their faces and proceeded to give them a brief safety speech, pointing out the exits and from where the air masks would fall, and then moved forward to secure the cabin for takeoff.

Once they were in the air it didn't take long to reach cruising altitude. At that point Susan returned and inquired if they wanted anything. Gage asked for a soda and Syd requested cranberry juice. When Susan returned a few minutes later she carried a tray with their drinks on it in crystal tumblers. She told them that she would be up front until the end of the flight, when she would return for their glasses, and if they needed anything else to not hesitate to call her. Then with a smile she quietly left the cabin.

"I can't believe how quiet it is in here," commented Gage as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah," replied Syd half-heartedly. She was staring at her glass and tracing the design of the crystal with her thumb.

"You okay, Sweetie?" queried Gage softly as he set his glass in a cupholder.

"I guess so," Syd said noncommittally. "A piece of me is still really not looking forward to this. Sometimes I think I'd rather face a barroom brawl with a dozen drunk bikers than my family."

Gage unfastened his seatbelt and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees then took her drink and placed it in a cupholder. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he took her hands in his. "Sydney, you can do this," he gently encouraged her. "We'll face it together, and you'll come out stronger on the other end."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Gage. You always know how to make me feel better." Then she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. As she leaned back, he slipped his hands behind her calves and pulled her feet into his lap.

"Speaking of feeling better," he remarked as he removed her boots and began to massage her feet.

"Oh, Francis," she declared as she smiled blissfully, "you better be careful. You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it, Shorty," he stated definitively. They sat quietly for the next several seconds, and then Syd's smile widened.

"I wonder what Sam and Max are doing right now," she posed.

Gage returned her grin.

--------------------

After the plane flew off, Sam maneuvered her truck back on the road toward C.D.'s. Max once again stretched his arm across the back of the seat and placed his hand on her headrest.

"So how did you learn sign language, Max?" inquired Sam.

"My younger brother is deaf," he replied, "so my whole family signs. He learned to talk and read lips, too. He amazes me with how good at it he is."

"Is he much younger than you?"

"Three years and two months," Max informed her. "He turned twenty-seven in May. I got to go see him for his birthday just before I moved to Dallas."

"Where does he live?" she further queried.

"Los Angeles. He's an actor."

"Really," she returned with pleased surprise. "Small world. One of my brothers is a stunt man."

"Which one?" asked Max.

"Trevor," Sam answered. "He's Travis' twin."

"So there's J.T., Travis, and Trevor. Who's the fourth?"

"Shane," she told him. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope," responded Max. "It's just me and Wayne. But according to Mama that's plenty," he finished with a smile. They continued to chat amicably until they reached C.D.'s.

"Are you going home right away?" questioned Max as Sam parked her truck next to his hunter green Jeep Wrangler in the parking area across the alley from the back of the building.

"I want to see how things are going inside," she said. "This is Lewis' first night without Tom showing him the ropes. But Tom's glad for the break. Today's his anniversary and he took his wife out on the town. You need to go?"

"Actually, I'm a little thirsty," he replied. "I thought I'd grab a soda before I head out."

With that they stepped out of the truck and went inside to find a light crowd. Sam spoke briefly with her new bartender and ordered two sodas, and then she and Max sat at the table. For the next two hours they talked over a wide range of subjects, occasionally playing pool or darts, and got to know more about each other. Finally as midnight drew near they agreed that it was time to go and walked together to their vehicles. They stood together for a moment at the tailgate of Sam's truck before saying goodnight.

"Thank you for tonight, Max," Sam stated quietly. "I really enjoyed myself."

"The pleasure was mine," he returned as he reached his left hand out and briefly grasped her right hand. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Good night, Max."

"Good night, Sam."

After that they went their separate ways.

--------------------

Sydney still had her feet in Gage's lap, and he was gently stroking the tops of them as they talked quietly, when Susan returned. She collected their glasses and informed them that they were on approach to Del Rio and they needed to prepare for landing before she went back to the front of the plane. Syd pulled her feet down and put her boots back on and they buckled up.

"You ready for this, Shorty?" Gage asked as they felt the plane begin to descend.

"I can do this," Syd replied a touch nervously as she focused on his eyes.

Soon they felt the wheels touch down smoothly and they looked out the window into the night sky, watching for her cousins.

--------------------

Matt and Josh stepped into the small terminal to wait for Sydney just after ten that night. They looked around and saw only one counter for Continental Airlines. Behind it the wall was a bank of windows and on the right side of it was a glass double door. Several chairs were arranged in various rows in the waiting area.

"What airline did she say she was flying?" Matt inquired as they stood just inside the front door.

"JDJ Air," answered Josh.

"It must be one of those small commuter lines the big companies use," remarked Matt as they approached the man and woman working behind the counter. "Excuse me," he addressed them, "when is the JDJ Air flight from Dallas due in? We're meeting someone on that flight."

The two customer service agents eyed them with confusion for a moment. "I'm not familiar with that line," the man responded. "And our next flight isn't due for another hour, and it's from Houston."

The lady added, "I've never heard of them either."

"Great," declared Matt cynically, "she lied to us."

"She wouldn't do that," retorted Josh.

"Could it be a charter service?" the man suggested. "Those come in sometimes."

"No, it wouldn't be that," claimed Matt authoritatively. Just then they all noticed a plane land and begin taxiing in. The lights on the tail clearly illuminated the letters JDJ.

"It couldn't be," Matt muttered. "That's a Lear jet. She couldn't do that."

"It's the right airline at the right time," Josh put in with a smile. "Maybe our cousin is better off than you think."

They watched through the windows as the plane pulled to a stop on the tarmac in front of the terminal. Then the door opened and the captain emerged and went to the cargo hold. He opened it and pulled out two large duffle bags then moved to stand at the bottom of the steps. Just then Sydney stepped through the opening at the top of the stairs and looked around before going down, followed by Gage. They moved toward the doors of the terminal with the captain behind them carrying their bags.

"Thank you, J.T.," Syd said after they entered the terminal and he handed them their bags. "The flight was wonderful."

"Yes, thank you," agreed Gage as he shook J.T.'s hand.

J.T. eyed the two men waiting for them and noticed the scowl on the taller one's face. Then he turned his back to them and winked surreptitiously at Syd. "You're quite welcome, Ranger Gage, Ranger Cooke," he stated deferringly with a slight bow. "I'm glad you were pleased with my services. I'll see you Sunday afternoon." With that he returned to the plane to prepare to leave.

"Shall we?" Syd said to her cousins as she pulled herself to her full height and began to move toward the front door.

"A Lear, Sydney?" questioned Matt. "How do you explain coming here in a Lear?"

"Let's just say that I have generous friends in high places," was her only reply as they began to climb into Matt's car. The ride to Josh's house was very quiet. When Matt dropped them off he said he would see them in the morning and then left quickly.

Lights were on in Josh's living room as they approached the front door. As he began to fumble with his keys it opened and before them stood a full figured woman who was maybe four inches taller than Syd. Her long blond hair was fixed in a French braid, with a few bangs decorating her forehead, and her merry blue eyes sparkled as she looked adoringly at Josh.

"Hi, Honey," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I decided to wait up for you."

"Hey, Beautiful," he replied with a smile, returning her affection.

After they moved into the living room she turned to Syd. "It's so good to see you again, Sydney," she stated as she embraced her.

"You, too," Syd responded. When she pulled back she gestured to Gage. "This is my fiancé, Gage. Gage this is Sarah, Josh's wife." After they exchanged greetings Syd asked, "So how are the boys?"

"Asleep finally," Sarah stated with a sigh. "They're getting almost too big to handle. I had them share the bunk beds tonight, so we have two rooms available."

"You didn't have to do that," put in Gage. "I could have slept on the couch."

"Well, maybe now they won't be jumping on you first thing in the morning," retorted Josh with a laugh.

"It's been a long day," declared Syd wearily. "I think I want to turn in and try to get some rest before tomorrow."

"It'll be fine, Syd," Josh uttered gently. "And no matter what, I'm glad you're here." He led them down the hall on the left and showed Gage where his son's room was and Syd where the guest room was then pointed out the bathroom to both of them. Then they all said goodnight and Josh and Sarah retired to their room.

Gage took Syd in his arms and held her as they stood in the hallway between their doors. She gratefully leaned into him and returned his embrace.

"I don't know if I can do this, Gage," she whispered tensely.

He squeezed her just a bit harder as he quietly replied, "Don't worry, Babe. It'll be fine." They stood silently for a few more seconds before he continued, "And, Syd." When she tipped her head back to look at him he smiled. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Oh, Gage," she answered as she smiled back. "Thank you for coming. I don't think I could face this without you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before they said goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

--------------------

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

--------------------

**Chapter 5**

Walker awoke Saturday morning and looked at the clock, which read 5:55. He smiled to himself as he realized that his body clock had adapted the same schedule that Alex and Angela were on. His daughter would be awake in about five minutes. He carefully rolled onto his left side and gently pulled his still sleeping wife into his arms. Pleased when she naturally turned toward him and snuggled into his chest, he began to softly kiss her temple.

"Mmm," murmured Alex, a slight smile forming on her lips as she slowly came awake, "what a nice way to wake up." She tipped her head back, inviting a kiss from her husband and not being disappointed.

"It's a good start anyway," replied Walker with a mischievous grin.

Alex's smile widened as she wound her arms around him. Just as their lips once again met they heard a hungry cry erupt from the nursery.

"I better go see to her," Alex said with a chuckle as she pulled away from Walker.

"I guess I deserved that," Walker stated with a wry grin as they both stood up and walked toward the nursery.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex inquisitively.

"Yesterday morning when I went to get Sydney from the gym, I interrupted Gage just before he got to kiss her," Walker informed her impishly as she picked up Angela and moved to sit in the rocker.

"Walker," Alex chided him, "you should have given them a few extra seconds."

"Well, they made up for it later," he continued as his smile widened.

"How?" queried Alex, her curiosity piqued.

Walker told her about how Trivette had been teasing Gage and what he did in response. "You should have seen the look on Trivette's face when Gage planted one on Sydney right there in the middle of the office," he went on, grinning once again at the remembrance. "Max could hardly contain himself."

By this point Alex was laughing as well, which only caused Angela to cry out in indignation over not being fed yet. Alex looked at her baby girl and crooned, "It's okay, Sweetie, Mommy's going to take care of you." She looked back up at her husband and stated, "I miss being in the office sometimes. I wish I could be there to share those things with you all. But I know it won't be easy to leave this little angel every day."

He smiled at her before responding. "Well, you have a month left yet. I'm going to go make some coffee."

"Sounds good," Alex replied. "Oh," she continued just before he left, "we need to find out if Syd and Gage made it to Del Rio alright."

"I'm sure they did, Honey," Walker said soothingly, "but we can ask Sam later if you like. She'd be most likely to know." With that he headed for the kitchen.

--------------------

A knock on the door roused Gage from a sound sleep. As he rolled over he almost fell out of the twin bed. His eyes took in the superhero sheets, the cartoon character posters that adorned the walls, and the toys and books thrown haphazardly into the large toy chest next to the dresser, and for a moment he didn't know where he was. But a familiar voice reminded him.

"Gage?" called Syd through the closed door. "You awake yet?"

"Yeah, Hon, just," he replied sleepily. "I'll be right there." He sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hands over his face, and then grabbed a gray tank top to go with the navy blue, cotton shorts he had worn to bed. As he pulled on the shirt he opened the door and stepped into the hall. He was met by Sydney coming toward him with a steaming cup of coffee. She was wearing black sweats with a baggy, crimson tee shirt and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. He noticed that her expression was strained. "What time is it, anyway?" he asked as he took the proffered cup and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a light embrace.

"Almost seven-thirty," she answered as her hand made its way around his waist. "The rest of us have only been up about fifteen minutes." They moved down the hall toward the living room as they talked. They saw that on the floor in front of the couch the two boys, still wearing their pajamas, lay on their stomachs, eating cereal as they watched cartoons. Turning to the left, Syd and Gage walked arm in arm into the dining room. Standing in the kitchen to the right, they saw Josh pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Gage," called Josh cordially. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," he returned as he and Sydney sat at the table. "How was your night, Syd?"

"Restless," she stated.

Just then the two boys came into the kitchen carrying their empty bowls. They eyed the two people seated at the dining table with shy curiosity as they took their dishes to the sink. They both had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Guys," Josh addressed his sons, "this is your cousin Sydney and her fiancé Gage. And this is James Joshua, we call him J.J., and Robbie."

"Do you remember me, J.J.?" asked Syd with a smile. "It's been a few years since I've seen you." He just shook his head in response.

"Whose room was it I borrowed last night?" queried Gage as he looked between the two boys. Robbie raised his hand. "Well, thank you very much. Which bunk did you get to sleep on?"

"J.J. made me sleep on the bottom," Robbie informed him.

"That's so I could drop things on you," added J.J. as he gently shoved his brother.

"And that's why I kicked you back," Robbie finished as he pushed back.

"Now, boys, it's too early to start that," Josh put in as he stepped between them. "Go get dressed." With that the boys took off down the hall, nearly colliding with their mother who was making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Honey," Josh called as he went to his wife and draped his arm around her shoulder. "How was your shower? Feeling any better yet?"

"It was fine, and a little," she replied. Then she turned to Syd and Gage. "Mornings don't like me much right now. We just found out I'm expecting our third."

"Congratulations!" Syd exclaimed with a smile. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks," Sarah told them as the phone rang.

"I bet I know who that is," remarked Josh as he grabbed the cordless phone and moved into the living room.

"So, Sarah," inquired Syd, "how old are the boys now? It's been so long since I've seen or heard from anyone."

"J.J. just turned nine and Robbie is five and a half," responded Sarah. "I know once we moved into this house we lost track of you. We need to do better about staying in touch."

"Well, I didn't try real hard to maintain contact either," Syd admitted. "It didn't seem like there were many here who wanted to know about me."

"I know where you're coming from," Sarah stated, "but I hope you know you're always welcome here, Syd."

"Unfortunately not all the family feels that way," Sydney retorted. "You remember the uproar that happened when everyone found out I was trying out for the Rangers. By that point my contact with the family was already limited to a few letters and phone calls, and I only came to visit during the holidays. But when I announced that my application was accepted and I was being reviewed, all hell broke loose. There was no end to the "that's a man's job" comments. Abuelo told me I was disrupting the whole family, because some of the other women were saying that if I was able I shouldn't be held back. He said just because I was bound and determined to, in his words, "step out from under the protection a good man would provide," that didn't mean I had the right to "drag the rest of the women in the family into danger as well." He told me if all I was going to do was cause discord I shouldn't come back. So I left that day, and I haven't heard from anyone since. That's why I can't figure out why he wants to see me."

Sarah smiled compassionately as Josh reentered the kitchen.

"I was right," he began. "That was Matt wanting to know when we were going to see Abuelo. He called Dad and told him you were here. I told him we would go when you were ready. If you two want to get cleaned up, we'll get some breakfast together. One of you can use the master bathroom, if you want." As Gage and Syd headed down the hall to prepare for the day the boys returned to the living room and plopped on the couch to watch more cartoons.

--------------------

It was just past nine and Walker and Max had only been in the office for a few minutes when Trivette came in with Erika.

"Good morning," called Erika. "Walker, thanks for letting Jimmy ride with you today so I can use his car."

"No problem," he replied. "I hope the mechanic takes good care of yours."

"Well, it's just routine maintenance," she continued. "It should be fine. By the way, have any of you heard from Sydney or Gage yet?"

"Sam called me about an hour ago," put in Max. "She said Syd called her to tell her their flight was great and they got in fine. They're going to see her grandfather this morning." The silence for the next few seconds was deafening and he shifted nervously under their questioning stares. "What? She knew I was going to see you two and figured it would be the easiest way to pass the message to everyone."

"Why didn't she call Alex or me?" inquired Erika.

"I don't know," he hedged as the color slowly crept across his cheeks.

"Well, at least we know they're safe," stated Walker, bringing the attention off Max. "Erika, are you still planning to have lunch with Alex today?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's only two more weeks until the wedding and we have a lot to discuss. So after my errands this morning we're going to meet at C.D.'s, sometime around one."

"Well, have fun shopping, Sweetheart," Trivette offered as he kissed her goodbye.

"I will. You all have a good day," she finished as she left the office.

Trivette went to his desk to survey the list he had set his computer to compile. "Walker, we've got quite a list here," he began. "And the buildings are scattered all over. The Fulton's could have set up shop in any area of the Metroplex."

"Alright," Walker said. "Let's start trying to narrow down the options. Try looking for any warehouses that are using electricity that aren't supposed to be. Max, compare this list to the types of places the Fulton's have used in the past." With that the men began their day.

--------------------

Sydney stood looking out the bay window in Josh's living room with her arms crossed over her chest. She heard her cousin and his wife chatting in the kitchen and their boys playing on the living room floor. Having showered, dressed, and eaten breakfast she was still trying to find ways to stall her upcoming meeting. Then she felt Gage move up behind her. Grateful for his presence, she leaned against his chest as his hands gently massaged her shoulders and his chin came to a rest on her on her head.

"You alright, Babe?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to do this, Gage," she whispered in reply. "I don't know that I want to hear what he has to say."

"Sydney, you can do this," continued Gage in the same tone. "And it might not be what you're expecting. Remember, I'll be right here with you."

She reached a hand up and grasped his. After standing there a few moments more she said, "Let's get this over with." Then she turned and approached Josh.

--------------------

Matt was watching out the living room window of his grandfather's home when a sedan and a compact truck pulled to a stop at the curb. Out of the sedan stepped Josh and his family while Sydney and Gage climbed out of the truck. He watched Syd, with her eyes on the house, walk over to Gage, then turn to face him. They spoke briefly before Gage held his hand out to her, which she accepted, and then they headed up the walk to the house behind Josh's family. Matt opened the door to greet them as they neared.

"Good morning," Matt greeted them as his father approached from the hall on the right.

"Sydney," began Robert, "I'm glad you came. Abuelo's been asking for you."

"Hello, Uncle Robert," Sydney said in return. Then she gestured to Gage and continued, "This is Gage. He's my partner and fiancé. Gage, this is Robert Cooke, Matt and Josh's dad." The two men shook hands.

"How is Abuelo this morning, Dad?" queried Josh.

"He's having one of his better mornings," replied Robert. "He rallied once he heard Sydney was in town. Sydney, the doctor says he has maybe two weeks. I'd be surprised if he made it that long."

"Sydney!" called a voice from the opening of the hallway. They all turned to see the woman standing there. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose knot on the back of her head and her brown eyes shown with delight. Only the few wrinkles on her face indicated her age. Gage could clearly see the family resemblance between Sydney and this petite woman and he readily guessed who she must be.

"Abuela," said Sydney with a smile, "it's good to see you again."

"Oh, Sydney," her grandmother cried as she stepped forward and embraced her. "Mi nieta. Como te extrañé."

"I've missed you, too," Syd responded as she returned the hug. "This is my fiancé, Gage. He doesn't speak Spanish. Gage, this is Ana Cooke, my grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you," Ana declared in accented English with a warm smile as she took Gage's hand in both of her own.

"The pleasure is mine," Gage answered deferringly, returning her handshake as he smiled back.

"Come," Ana stated as she grasped Syd's hand. "Abuelo wants to see you." With that she led them down the hall. After knocking gently on the door at the end, she opened it and stepped through. "Will," she called to the man across the room, "Sydney is here."

Will sat in a wingback chair next to the window. He wore a light housecoat and had a colorful blanket draped over his legs. There were two straight-back chairs positioned in front of him, and Ana indicated for Syd and Gage to sit in these.

"Come in," Will called in a slightly raspy voice. "Forgive me if I don't stand. My legs don't work as well as they used to." He watched them as they took the chairs while his wife sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sydney," Will began, "how have you been?"

"Good," she replied. "Abuelo, this is Gage, my fiancé. Gage, my grandfather, William Cooke."

"It's nice to meet, sir," Gage stated as he extended his hand and grasped Will's.

"And you," Will answered. "So you are a Ranger, also?"

"Yes, sir," Gage answered. "Sydney's partner, in fact."

"Yes, I heard that," Will said. "And you have no problem being partnered with a woman?"

"No, sir," Gage proudly responded. "In fact, I asked to be partnered with Sydney. She's one of the best Rangers I know, and there's nobody I'd rather have watch my back. She knows her job and she does it well. And her woman's intuition has saved my hide more than once."

"It doesn't bother you to have you're fiancée in such a dangerous profession?" Will further queried.

Gage smiled at Syd as he came back with, "I'm sure she worries about me as much as I do about her. But like I said, she's one of the best."

Will nodded approvingly at Gage before he turned to Syd. "Sydney, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming."

She sat stiffly in her chair, her expression tense. "Why did you send for me, Abuelo?"

Sadness overcame him and his shoulders slumped. He knew that the hurt that crept into her voice was caused by him. He wished he would have heard it sooner. "I had to see you one more time. I had to tell you that…..I'm sorry. I have not done right by you, Sydney. I never understood you, and I didn't try hard enough to. I underestimated you and wouldn't let you be yourself. I should never have objected to you developing your strengths. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me, but I am sorry."

Sydney sat silently watching him as a single tear rolled down her face. She had not been expecting this and she wasn't sure what to do with it. A flood of emotions whelmed up in her, hurt, confusion, anger, sorrow, each vying for dominance. She locked on the one that was easiest to deal with and let her temper show. "I don't know what you want me to do with that, Abuelo. You've ignored me for most of my life, and now on your deathbed you apologize. What are you looking for? Absolution? Do you expect me to just say, 'It's okay, I'll just forget about all the hurt you've caused me over the last thirty-three years, and the way you drove a wedge between me and my father, and how you always made me feel worthless,' is that it? Because I don't think I can do that."

"Sydney," Will continued, his voice full of anguish, "I don't expect any of that. I just want you to know that I understand how wrong I was. I'm so sorry it's come this late."

Syd stared at him a moment more before abruptly standing and leaving the room, followed swiftly by Gage. They made their way down the hall to the living room and discovered that more of the family was there. The room was full of the adults while most of the kids had scattered into the front yard. Sydney glanced around the room and then quietly made her way to the back yard. In one corner of the yard was a small rose garden with a wrought iron bench situated in the middle facing toward the house. Syd made her way there with Gage behind her and they sat down on the bench. For several minutes neither spoke.

"Gage, what do I do with this?" Syd finally posed. "I don't understand why now he would say this."

Gage sat quiet for several seconds, choosing his words carefully before he replied. "Syd, I honestly think he just wants you to know he's sorry. Now all you have to decide is if you can let go, as difficult as that may be. The question I would ask myself is, what good would it do to continue to harbor negative feelings against someone who is gone after they apologize?"

"It just feels so empty," Syd practically whispered. "So much time has been wasted that we could have had a productive relationship."

"I'd be willing to bet that he regrets that, too," Gage returned softly. They both looked up to see Ana approaching. She made her way to the bench, sat down beside Sydney, and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Sydney," Ana began, "there are some things I wish to tell you about Abuelo. Please hear me. He comes from the point of view that it is a man's responsibility to take care of the women in his life. That means protecting them and providing for them. He feels less a man if that chance is taken from him. Unfortunately, that attitude is now seen as superiority, by men and women alike. Until you came into his life, he had never encountered a woman as capable as you are. You inherited his pride and determination. We have had many talks about you, and he has finally seen that his fear for you should not have driven him to oppress you, though at the time he didn't realize he was. He has always been a strong man. There have been few times when I saw him cry. But he has cried over the lost years when he could have been a part of your life. He always had a hard time showing love, but he does love you, Sydney."

"So what happens now, Abuela?" questioned Syd as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The angry woman who wanted respect had been replaced by the hurt little girl who just wanted to be loved for who she was. "Will I still be the outcast of the family, unwanted and seen as rebellious? Will anything really change?"

Ana smiled and her eyes twinkled as she answered, "Why don't you give him a chance to make things right?" Then she stood and reached for Syd's hand. After she and Gage had risen, the trio made their way back to the house to find that Robert and Steven were helping Will to settle into a chair at the dining table as the small crowd in the house, which now included several of the children, tried to look on inconspicuously. Ana made her way back down the hall to the bedroom.

"Sydney," Will called to her, "please sit here by me. I have something to show you." As she sat down Ana brought back a large photo album and set it in front of Will. He opened the cover to reveal a newspaper clipping of Sydney graduating from the DPS Academy. As he slowly turned the pages, each one revealed more clippings of successes she had experienced as an officer throughout her career. Some had pictures, some were just snippets with her name mentioned, but the information about her was marked. Eventually he reached the story of her joining the Rangers which was followed by several more pages of highlights. As he reached the end, Will said, "Sydney, I'm sorry I didn't see sooner that your strengths were just that. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now how very proud of you I am. I never should have tried to limit you."

"Thank you, Abuelo," Syd replied, still in awe that he had followed her career. "I want you to know, I don't hold anything against you."

Will smiled at her and received one back, then began to cough slightly. His energy was rapidly draining and he signaled for his sons to come help him back to bed. "I'm sorry," he told Syd. "I need to rest for awhile. But please see me again before you leave town."

She nodded her agreement as Robert and Steven helped their father up and back down the hall. Then she stood and returned to the yard with Gage to sit once again on the bench in the rose garden.

"How you feeling, Honey?" Gage asked her as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

She sat still for a few moments before responding. "Relieved. Like a weight has been lifted. Like I don't have to worry anymore about what anyone thinks of me." She looked up at him and smiled and saw love and pride shine from his eyes as he grinned back.

They noticed that several of Sydney's young cousins had congregated in the yard not far away and were watching them. Among them were J.J., Robbie, and a young girl about J.J.'s age. When Syd made eye contact with them, J.J. stepped forward and the others followed him.

"So y'all are really Texas Rangers," declared J.J. "That's not just something people say."

"Yes," answered Syd, "we really are. Aren't you Amber, Matt's daughter?" she questioned the young girl, who had black, wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Yes," Amber returned. "I kind of remember you. So do you make him take down all the bad guys, like my daddy says, and you just cuff them?"

Syd and Gage exchanged a glance and a wry grin before Gage said, "No, she doesn't. She takes down as many as I do, but she does let me help her when she needs it, just like I need her help sometimes."

"But what if they fight you?" queried Robbie.

"Then I fight back," Syd stated simply.

"But you're not that big," put in Amber.

"It's not about how big I am," continued Syd. "It's about fighting smart. I had to learn how to understand my opponent and use their own moves against them."

"I still have a hard time believing you could beat up a bigger guy," added J.J., trying to sound grown up.

"She's beaten me lots," Gage informed them. "We practice together. What do you say, Syd," he went on with a mischievous grin. "Want to give them a demo?"

She returned his grin as she answered, "You're on. When and where?"

"Let's do it right," he told her. "Find a gym and get our protective gear. I wouldn't want to have to explain to our boss why you covered me with bruises."

J.J. and Robbie went running to their dad to tell him what the plan was and he came out to find out the facts from Syd and Gage.

"That sounds like a good idea," Josh agreed. "We can use the gym I manage for Uncle Leonard. There's plenty of room there for the kids to watch without getting in the way." Gage and Syd said that would work and they would meet Josh there after they picked up a change of clothes and their gear, and then they left in the truck to go back to his house. Then all the kids scattered to get permission from their parents to go and see Sydney and Gage practice, and before much longer there was a caravan headed for the gym.

--------------------

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

--------------------

**Chapter 6**

Danny and Billy Joe Fulton pulled into the warehouse that contained their chop shop, in a navy blue BMW. As they alighted the six men who were working for them stepped out of the office and approached.

"This is a nice one," stated one of the men.

"Yeah," replied Danny. "You boys need to get to work on this one. Since we finally got the others ready to go last night you should all be able to work together. I want it done by this afternoon. Billy Joe and I are going to head out for the last one we need. With any luck all the cars will be prepped by the time the truck gets in tomorrow morning, then all we'll have to do is load 'em."

"Good," commented Billy Joe. "The sooner we're done, the better."

Danny shook his head at his brother then the two left the warehouse and walked a few blocks to a bus stop.

"So, where you wanna grab the last car, Danny?" asked Billy Joe.

"I thought we'd try the North East Mall Shopping Center," he answered. "We haven't been up there yet." It was not long before the bus arrived and the two men boarded.

--------------------

"Would you look at that," Syd said to Gage in quiet disbelief. Once they reached the gym, they went to their separate locker rooms to change, agreeing to meet in the main room once they were ready. It contained all the weight benches and machines and was separated by a window wall from a large room that was used for various classes. They now stood looking through the window, and saw that in the open room a large mat had been laid out for them and around the perimeter, leaning on the walls or sitting on the floor, Sydney's family awaited them. From what she could tell, the only people not there were her grandparents. Josh caught her eye and came to the door to speak with them.

"Everyone says they're here for the kids," Josh told them. "But they're all talking about how well they think you'll do, or not do."

Syd and Gage looked at each other and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gage asked.

"Let's give them a show worth watching?" Syd returned.

"Absolutely," replied Gage. "You ready for this, Shorty?"

"Let's do it," declared Syd.

"Wait a minute," put in Josh as he held up a hand to stop them for a moment, "Shorty?"

"Only Gage gets to call me that," Syd informed him sternly. "And in a moment you'll know why it would be a bad idea to share that nickname with anyone."

"Don't worry about me," Josh answered as he held up his hands in concession.

They made their way into the room and Josh went to stand with Sarah as Gage and Syd moved to the mat. They virtually ignored the adults in the room, but addressed the kids as they put on their protective gear.

"Now you guys need to remember," Gage stated as he looked around at the kids, "Sydney and I have been trained to do this. You can get seriously hurt fighting. So we don't want to hear anything about any of you trying to take anyone on. If you want to learn this stuff, ask your parents. But don't practice it until you do."

With that he and Syd turned to face each other and both began to grin wide. At that moment it was as if they were the only two people in the room. They stepped close and tapped gloves, and then moved back and began to circle each other, both turning slightly sideways as their gloves came up in defense. And although both knew they would not intentionally cause serious harm, their posture and expressions showed clearly that this was not a light-hearted workout, but a match to be won.

"Alright, Syd," began Gage as he grinned mischievously, "show me what you've got."

"You really think you can handle it?" she returned with a grin of her own.

Then Gage threw a punch toward Syd's head. She ducked under it and came back with a jab to his kidneys and then spun to deliver a kick to his stomach. He caught her leg and held it, but she used that support to continue the spin and land her other foot alongside his head. To absorb the blow he turned with it, at the same time flipping her leg out in an attempt to throw her to the mat. However, her spin allowed her to flip and land on her feet. As Gage turned with her strike, he kicked his leg out and caught hers, buckling it beneath her. So she moved with it and spun low, her extended foot connecting with the back of his legs to knock him to the mat. He immediately rolled backwards, allowing his momentum to bring him back to his feet.

"Not bad, Syd," Gage stated. "Not bad at all."

"You're pretty good yourself, Gage," she replied. The grins they wore made it plain that, even though this was a serious competition, they were enjoying themselves immensely. They were only vaguely aware of the cheering and prodding that was going on around them.

For the next ten minutes they went back and forth, their verbal sparring matching their calculated blows. Both occasionally hit the mat, but neither got the upper hand.

"You had enough yet, Syd?" Gage teased.

"Anytime you want to surrender, Gage, you just let me know," she retorted.

He again swung at her head, and when she ducked and punched at him he grabbed her arm and turned her backwards, at the same time pulling her into a bear hug with his arm across the top of her chest. She jabbed her elbow into his abdomen and stepped back while simultaneously grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. He pulled her down with him, but she held onto his arm and for the next several seconds they rolled across the mat. When they finally stopped, Gage was resting on his knees with one of Sydney's legs on either side of him, her knees bent and her feet planted on the floor. She was on her back and his hands were pressing her shoulders to the mat. She was grasping his wrists, but she couldn't move his arms and was effectively pinned beneath him.

"I've got you now, Syd," asserted Gage triumphantly with a smile.

"We'll see about that," she countered with a grin of her own as she raised her eyebrows at him. Then in one smooth motion she lifted her legs and swung her hips to the side, and then crossed her left leg in front of his shoulders. As her left hand held on to his right wrist, her right hand pushed on his left thigh while her legs pushed his torso over and down. She had his right arm stretched in an arm bar between her legs, and she crossed her ankles over his chest to pin him to the mat. For the next several seconds Gage struggled to get free, but Syd never eased her grip, and finally he tapped the mat.

"Looks like you won this one, Syd," Gage declared, his voice ringing with admiration, as they helped each other up and began to remove their gloves and headgear. Then they heard the clapping that was echoing through the room as they were surrounded by many of the kids.

"Wow, Sydney," Amber said in awe. "I never knew a girl could fight like that."

Syd bent down to look her in the eye before saying, "Don't ever let _anyone_ tell you that you can't do something, just because you're a girl."

"Can y'all teach me how to do that?" inquired J.J. with excitement.

"Me, too," chimed in Robbie as he jumped up and down, with many of the other kids joining in the chorus.

Gage and Syd exchanged a glance and a laugh before she replied, "Well, first you would need permission from your parents, and then it would be better to take a class here in town. You need to remember that we're going back to Dallas."

"My dad will never let me do something like that," Amber stated definitively.

"You'll never know until you ask," Syd encouraged her. "He might surprise you."

Amber turned when she heard her parents call to her from across the room. "Bye, Sydney and Gage," she said as she scampered off. She was followed quickly by most of the other kids meandering toward their own parents. They heard several asking if they could learn how to do what they had just witnessed.

"Remind me never to get you mad at me," stated Josh as he approached with his wife. As Syd and Gage laughed in response he continued, "Y'all want to grab lunch somewhere?"

"Sounds good," Sydney replied. "Just let us get changed." Then she and Gage returned to the locker rooms as the rest of the family dispersed.

--------------------

"Hey, Cowboy," Alex called across the Company B offices as she approached her husband, with Angela resting on her shoulder. "How is everything going this morning?"

"Fine," he answered before greeting her with a kiss. "How are you two?"

"We're having a good day," she replied with a smile. "I just thought it would be nice to stop in and see you for a few minutes. We're on our way to meet Erika at C.D.'s."

"She's looking forward to having lunch with you," put in Jimmy.

"Did she get her car to the mechanics alright?" Alex asked.

"She did," reported Jimmy. "I think she was enjoying using mine today."

"She didn't mind the extra radios and lights and gadgets?" inquired Max.

"They're not installed yet," Trivette stated. "You know I've had a department loaner since Lavocat blew up my other car two months ago. When I picked this one up this week I had to make an appointment to have the extras put on. It can't be done until next Monday."

"By the way, have any of you heard anything from Sydney or Gage yet?" queried Alex.

"Sam called Max this morning and told him Sydney called her to say they got to Del Rio fine," Walker informed her.

"Oh, really?" she said with a suggestive grin at Max. "Is there some reason she didn't call me or Erika?" She watched him color slightly before he answered.

"Like I told Erika this morning," Max returned, "I don't know."

Alex turned to face Walker and Trivette as they all grinned together over Max's discomfort. "I'm going to head to C.D.'s now. I just wanted to come say a quick hello. We're supposed to meet for lunch soon."

"Erika told us she would meet you around one," added Trivette. "But she was going to the North East Mall Shopping Center. Hopefully she won't get caught up browsing in all the stores and lose track of the time," he finished with a smile.

Then Alex told them all goodbye and left.

--------------------

Sydney and Gage sat in a small family restaurant with Josh and his family, enjoying lunch and talking.

"Abuela told me after you two left this morning that she wants us to join them for supper tonight," Josh informed them. "Was there anything you wanted to do before then?"

"I thought we might just drive around and see some of my old haunts," Sydney replied. "I'd like to see if anything has changed much since I've been gone."

"Sounds like a plan," Josh stated.

"Who's going to be at supper?" Syd asked.

"Probably my folks and Matt and his family, and of course us," he supplied. "I don't think anyone else will be there."

"We'll probably go over there early," Sarah added. "I offered to help Abuela with the cooking. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"That might be fun," rejoined Syd.

"If we're going to be with you all evening, then you can show us some of those cool moves," declared J.J. with excitement.

"Yeah," agreed Robbie. Then both boys began to plead not quite in unison, "Please, will you show us? Please?"

The four adults laughed at the antics of the youngsters.

"We won't have time to show you much," said Gage.

"It would be better to enroll in a class," concurred Syd. "We are going home soon."

"When are you leaving to go back to Dallas?" queried Sarah.

"We're supposed to meet our plane at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon," Syd answered.

"Well, I hope it won't be so long before we here from you again," put in Josh.

"And we better get an invitation to your wedding," asserted Sarah.

Sydney smiled warmly at them as she responded, "I'll make sure you do."

The conversation drifted into general topics after that. Before long they had finished their meal and left. Then Sydney took Gage on a tour of her hometown and showed him all the places that held memories for her.

--------------------

Sam was behind the bar making herself an iced mocha when Alex entered with Angela. The two ladies greeted each other warmly as Alex sat down at the table.

"How are things going today, Alex?" inquired Sam with a smile as she fixed her friend an iced tea.

"Just fine," Alex replied. The question in her eyes belied her casual tone as she added, "So Max said you called him this morning to let him know that Sydney and Gage made their trip with no problems."

Sam ignored the insinuation Alex was trying to make and merely smiled as she said, "Yes, they did. I hope everything is going well for them down there."

"I'm sure it is," returned Alex, brushing over Sam's deflection.

"Is Erika still planning to join you for lunch?" asked Sam as she came around the bar and went to the table to bring Alex her tea. As she sat down she picked up Angela and cuddled her close, smiling down at the baby.

"Yes," answered Alex. "We're going to do some planning for the wedding." Then she looked at her watch as she continued, "She should be here in a few minutes. Of course, when I stopped by the office just now Jimmy said she was out shopping and might lose track of time."

"Maybe you should give her a call and see where she is," suggested Sam.

"If she's not here soon I will," Alex responded with a smile. The ladies chatted amicably for the next few minutes as they waited for their friend to arrive. Then Alex said, "I think I will give her a call, just to make sure everything is okay," as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

--------------------

Danny and Billy Joe stood casually not far from the stairwell of the parking garage. Danny was scanning the lot for a vehicle while Billy Joe watched the stairs and the skywalk into the mall for any people who might see them.

"See anything worthwhile, Danny?" questioned Billy Joe as he glanced at his brother.

"I sure do," Danny answered. "See over there? There's a real nice, ragtop Mustang, looks to be in top shape. I know he'd like one of those. Is anyone coming?"

Billy Joe looked back toward the skywalk and saw the door to the mall open as a young woman emerged, talking on her cell phone. "Yeah, Danny," he said excitedly, trying to keep his voice hushed. "There's a girl coming. And, boy howdy, is she pretty. Look at them brown eyes, and that smooth skin. Come on, Danny, this is the last car. Let's take her with us."

"No!" Danny growled out. "We don't have time for this. Now let's get out of the way before she sees us." He pulled his brother into the stairwell and out of sight. They stood in a shadow and watched as the woman made her way through the lot.

"Danny, I've been helping you out," whispered Billy Joe persistently, "now it's your turn to help me. We can take her. Besides, look, she's headed for that Mustang. Since it's her car let's take her with it."

Danny watched in slight aggravation as the woman approached the car he had selected, all the while listening to the pleading of his brother. He let out a frustrated grunt then finally gave in. "Alright, fine, we'll take her. But you're going to have to help me get these cars out before you start anything, you understand?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Billy Joe grudgingly acknowledged.

"Let's split up," Danny instructed him. "You go that way and I'll get around behind her this way." With that the two men left the stairwell and began to approach the woman.

--------------------

Erika glanced at her watch and picked up her pace as she moved toward the parking garage. She was supposed to be at C.D.'s right now with Alex. "_That must be her_," she thought to herself as she reached for her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Alex. I'm sorry I'm running late. I'm just leaving the mall now, and I should be there soon." She paused to listen as she pushed the outside door open and proceeded across the skywalk. "Well, he was half-right," she said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll drive safe. See you soon." As she returned her phone to her purse, she gave a cursory glance around and moved toward the car. Suddenly, as she pulled out her keys, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She glanced behind her to see a large man approaching. It took only an instant to see that his brown hair was curly and unkempt, barely covered by the ball cap pulled low over his eyes, and he wore an equally messy and very full beard, and that the dirty blue jeans and tee shirt which completed his soiled look were covered with grease spots. She was instantly on guard as she saw the malicious glint in his eye and his leering grin, and she quickly tried to unlock and open the door of the car.

"Excuse me, miss," he said in a gruff voice that barely disguised his foul intent as he continued to step nearer, "would you please tell me what time it is?"

Too late Erika sensed another presence just before she was grabbed from behind. As she was lifted from her feet she screamed and kicked at the man in front of her and began to struggle in an attempt to get away. The man before her grabbed her feet, but she got one free and struck him in the head. Then she elbowed the man behind her and wriggled hard enough that he almost dropped her.

"Hold her, Danny," cried Billy Joe with evil delight. "She's a feisty one!"

"You hold her, Billy Joe," demanded Danny.

Erika's feet hit the floor and at the same time Danny pushed her toward Billy Joe. He grabbed her in a bear hug with her arms pinned to her sides and held her firmly against himself as she struggled to get free.

"I don't mind if you fight," Billy Joe stated wickedly with a lewd grin as he stared down at her and squeezed her tighter. "Feels good to have you squirming in my arms."

Erika was repulsed by his vile tone and screamed again as she redoubled her efforts to get free. Then she felt a hard knock on the back of her head, and moments later all went black.

"There," declared Danny as he returned his gun to its holster. "Now we can get out of here. Where's her keys?" He quickly retrieved them from her limp hand and opened the trunk of the car. "Put her in there," he instructed his brother. "Let's get going before someone shows up." With that he went to the driver's door while Billy Joe moved to the passenger's side.

"Hey, Danny," commented Billy Joe, "thanks. I'm gonna enjoy this one."

"Don't thank me yet," forewarned Danny. "I have a bad feeling this girl will be more trouble than she's worth."

--------------------

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

--------------------

**Chapter 7**

Sam was dancing around C.D.'s to the music emanating from the jukebox with Angela on her shoulder. She pulled the baby away from her body and looked into her eyes. As Sam smiled and cooed at her, Angela grinned back. The few patrons that were there eating lunch enjoyed watching the antics of the young owner. Then Sam's eyes drifted to where Alex stood looking out the window with concern etched on her face, and Sam began to meander toward her.

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Sam.

Alex was silent for a few moments. "I'm beginning to get worried about Erika," she finally answered. "She should have long since been here by now, even if traffic was bad."

"Have you tried calling her again?"

"No," replied Alex. "But I think I better. Walker must be rubbing off on me. I just have a really bad feeling about this." Alex returned to the table and retrieved her cell phone. After dialing her friend's number she listened as the phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. She quickly hung up and pushed a button to speed dial Jimmy's phone as she told Sam, "She's not answering."

--------------------

Walker, Trivette, and Max were all working at their desks trying to find a lead on the Fulton's when Trivette's cell phone rang. Without looking up from his computer, he absently picked up his phone and answered, "Yeah, Trivette."

"Jimmy, it's Alex," she said, unable to keep the apprehension from her voice.

Trivette sat up and looked toward Walker as he replied, "What's up, Alex?" He saw his partner look at him at the mention of his wife's name.

"I'm worried about Erika," Alex told him. "I talked to her thirty minutes ago and she said she was just leaving the mall, but she's not here yet. And I just tried her cell phone, but she didn't answer."

"Alright, Alex," Trivette stated in a reassuring tone. "Thanks for calling me. I'll find her." He quickly hung up and told Walker and Max what Alex had said as he called Erika's cell number. "No answer."

"Was there anywhere she might have gone before meeting Alex?" inquired Walker.

"I doubt it," Trivette responded. "And even if she did, why wouldn't she answer her cell?" His concern for his fiancée was evident in his tone and expression.

"Hang on a second," Max piped up. "She was at the mall, driving your new Mustang. You don't think…" He left the sentence hanging as a heavy silence filled the room.

"Oh, no. Walker, you don't think the Fulton's grabbed her along with my car?" posed Trivette.

"Well, they have seven," added Walker. "Yours would make eight and a full truck. And with Billy Joe's tendencies, I hope she didn't run into them." He saw the anger flash in Trivette's eyes although his face exhibited focused determination.

"If so, then this time they took the wrong car," declared Trivette as he turned to his computer and began to rapidly type. "Not to mention the wrong lady. I may not have my radios installed yet, but I do have anti-theft. Call dispatch and tell them to send the message that whoever gets the signal locating my car is to collect outside, but wait for us to get there before going in. I want to be there when we take these losers down."

Walker nodded his acknowledgement as he picked up his phone to make the call. Then he and Max grabbed their hats to leave.

Moments later Trivette continued, "I got a location and it's not where she's supposed to be. It's on the south side of Fort Worth. Alright," he went on as he stood and snatched up his hat, "let's go." Then the men headed for the door.

--------------------

Danny pulled the car through the big garage door of the warehouse and parked inside as one of the men closed the door. Then he and Billy Joe disembarked and moved toward the trunk. The men could see as they approached that the younger Fulton was wearing an excited grin.

"Billy Joe, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," growled out Danny with a scowl as he opened the trunk. The men murmured amongst themselves when Erika's limp form was revealed. "Alright, Billy Joe," continued Danny, "take her upstairs, then you get your butt right back down here, you hear? We need to get this car ready to go."

Billy Joe reached into the trunk and gathered Erika in his arms. Then he made his way up the stairs, which were positioned next to the small office, and to the loft apartment he and his brother shared. He moved behind the partitions that separated his sleeping area from the rest of the large room and laid Erika on his bed, which was just a mattress on the floor. Then Billy Joe rummaged through a nearby box until he found a roll of duct tape. He turned Erika onto her stomach, taped her wrists together behind her back, and then rolled her so she was face up. He glanced toward the stairs before his eyes took on a sinister gleam to match his wicked grin as he stretched himself out on his side on the mattress next to Erika. He watched her eyes squeeze shut as she tried to move her arms, struggling back to consciousness. Then he reached out a hand and traced a finger across her forehead and down her cheek, continuing down her neck and along her shoulder.

"Jimmy?" whispered Erika as she began to come around, blinking her eyes and shaking her head, in a vain attempt to clear it and dispel the throbbing. She squinted as she gradually began to take in the strange surroundings, and then her eyes fell on the man beside her. The same man who had approached her in the parking garage. Fear and anger welled up inside her as she realized her arms were bound and she screamed for all she was worth.

--------------------

Walker maneuvered his truck through the streets with the accelerator pressed to the floor and the lights flashing. Trivette sat beside him, his anger clear on his face. Max followed behind them in his Jeep. The three made it to the warehouse in short order and met up with half a dozen other officers who had converged on the scene, their patrol cars parked discreetly across the street behind a crumbling wall that had once been part of a warehouse.

"Good to see you again, Walker," stated one of the officers as he extended his hand. "Heard y'all wanted some help on this one."

"Jack," returned Walker as they shook. "We're not sure how many may be inside, but we are fairly sure that they have one hostage, a young woman."

"That must have been the scream I heard just before you got here," stated Jack.

Walker exchanged a worried look with Trivette before he pointed to three of the officers and continued, "You three circle around back with Max. The rest of you follow Trivette and me in the front."

The men split up and moved in on the building. Walker led the way to an entrance next to the big garage door where they quietly slipped through. They all used the cars and toolboxes inside for cover as they surveyed the scene. They saw Danny Fulton and the six men working for him congregated around Trivette's car. Walker motioned for the other officers to move to the sides in an attempt to surround the men, and then they began to move in with weapons drawn.

"Texas Rangers!" shouted Trivette. "Hands in the air!"

The startled men looked up briefly before they all dove for cover. Walker and Trivette both saw Danny look toward the stairs, and Trivette quickly made his way there, as the thieves pulled out guns and began to fire on the officers. At the same time they tried to make their way to the back door, but there they were met by Max and the men with him. Caught in a crossfire, a few of them fell when the officers shot back. The rest were subdued in short order.

Danny took a swing at Walker, but Walker grabbed his wrist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other then shoved him down over the hood of a car and quickly pinned his arms behind him and cuffed him before handing him off to another officer.

Trivette climbed the stairs, his eyes searching and his gun ready. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the upper floor and moved stealthily there, where he made his way toward the partitions where he thought the sounds originated. What he saw enraged him.

Billy Joe knelt over Erika trying to stifle her cries with one hand while his other gripped her arm in an attempt to raise her from the mattress. Erika was kicking and writhing, fighting with him however she could.

"You're coming with me, Missy," whispered Billy Joe fiercely as he flopped on top of her and endeavored to wrap an arm around her for a better grip. "You're my ticket out of here."

Trivette swiftly holstered his weapon, rage twisting his face, as he stepped toward Billy Joe. "_You Son-of-a_—," he yelled as he grabbed the man, with one hand on the waistband of his jeans and the other on his collar, his fingers locking in the fabric of his clothes, and hauled him up. Trivette held Billy Joe bent at the waist and shoved him headfirst through the window above the mattress, effectively shattering the panes. Then he pulled Billy Joe back and with a spin heaved him across the room. Billy Joe stumbled and fell, but managed to rise back up and turn toward to Trivette. Trivette glared hard at Billy Joe, whose eyes displayed the fear that was overtaking him. Still he charged at Trivette and threw a clumsy punch. Trivette dodged him, but grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down as he brought his knee hard into Billy Joe's stomach. Then Trivette laced his fingers together and brought both hands down solidly between Billy Joe's shoulders and knocked him to the floor. Billy Joe once again rose to his feet and staggered before swinging wildly at Trivette, who blocked it as he grasped the front of Billy Joe's shirt and began to pummel him in the face.

"Trivette!" called Walker. He could see his voice was barely reaching his partner. "Trivette! Erika needs you! I've got him!"

Finally Trivette released Billy Joe into the waiting hands of his partner and turned toward his fiancée. He dropped to his knees beside her on the mattress where she lay crying. She turned so he could remove the tape from her hands, and then they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Easy, Honey," Jimmy soothed as she wept into his shoulder. "I'm right here. It's all over."

Walker cuffed Billy Joe and then read him his rights as he escorted him downstairs and to a waiting patrol car. Trivette continued to hold Erika for a few more minutes as she calmed down.

"Jimmy, get me out of here," she finally managed to say once her tears had subsided. Then together they rose and Jimmy kept his arm around her as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building into the sunlight. They were met there by Walker and Max.

"Erika," began Walker, "are you okay?"

The fear had receded, but the anger still shown in her eyes as she looked to where her captor sat in the back of a patrol car. "I'll be fine, Walker."

"You want to tell us what happened, Honey?" queried Jimmy softly.

She gave them a brief explanation of her ordeal. "After I screamed, he just laughed at me and started talking about what he wanted to do to me. He reached for me, but I started kicking and tried to get away from him. It wasn't much later that we heard y'all bust in. Then he tried to get me up as a shield. And that's when Jimmy walked in."

An ambulance pulled in just then and Jimmy led Erika toward it, followed by Walker and Max.

"I'll go with you to the hospital to get you checked out," stated Jimmy. "Since you were knocked unconscious we need to make sure you don't have a concussion." He helped her into the back and then climbed in and sat next to her.

"Max and I will finish up here," declared Walker as he held the door open. "And I'll give Alex a call and let her know what happened." Then he closed the door and watched the Medic Van pull away.

--------------------

Angela had been asleep in her carseat for about ten minutes, and Alex sat watching her and playing with her soda when her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" said Alex, briefly pausing to hear the caller. "Honey, what's going on?" she asked with concern as she motioned for Sam to join her from behind the bar. She listened a few more seconds and then visibly relaxed. "Is she okay then?" was her next question. After the response she continued, "Good. I'll go meet them at the hospital. Do you want to call Sydney and Gage to tell them what happened or do you want me to?" She smiled at what Walker replied before saying, "It probably could wait until they get back. But do you really want Sydney mad at you for not telling her about this right away?" After a moment she laughed. "Yes, I agree. Let me know how things are going down there after you talk to her. I love you." Then she said goodbye and hung up as she turned to Sam.

"That was Walker," Alex told her then shared briefly what had happened to Erika and Walker's half of the conversation. "He thinks getting Syd mad would not be a good idea, so he's going to call them," she added with a grin. "I'm going to go meet Erika and Jimmy at the hospital now." With that she stood and gathered her things and picked up Angela.

"I'll come with you," Sam returned as she followed Alex out the door.

--------------------

Walker and Max made their way down the corridor of St. Matthews Hospital and through the doors marked "2 Med South." They passed the nurses station and approached the guard in front of room 215, identifying themselves and letting him know he was no longer needed before they knocked and entered. Inside they saw Melissa Cox sitting up in her bed with Katie in her lap and her parents standing close by. Nick Cox was in the second bed beside his wife.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cox," began Max. "This is Ranger Walker."

"Ranger Bowen, it's good to see you again," replied Melissa with a smile. "This is our daughter, Katie, and my parents, Jerry and Sadie Sims."

"It looks like you're both healing well," continued Max as he looked between Nick and Melissa.

"Yes," returned Nick. "The doctor says we're very lucky. They only just let us share a room this morning. Have you heard anything about the men who did this?"

"Katie, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get some ice cream with MeeMaw," interjected Melissa. Once the two had left Melissa looked between the two Rangers and said, "Do you have any news for us?"

"We do," put in Walker. "We caught the men and we recovered your car. It will be held at the police impound lot until you can retrieve it."

"That's good news," stated Nick.

"Will you be willing to testify against them?" asked Walker.

"Absolutely," Nick agreed as Melissa answered likewise.

"I'm glad to hear that," Walker said with a smile. "How long before you will be able to go home?"

"The doctor says tomorrow," Melissa informed them. "As long as no problems arise and we continue to heal quickly."

"Good," declared Walker. "You folks take care and we'll keep in touch."

"Bye now," added Max as the two men left the room. When they were in the hall he went on, "I'm glad things are going well for them. This could have turned out a whole lot worse."

"Yes," concurred Walker. "Now let's go see if Erika's out of the ER yet."

--------------------

Walker and Max entered the waiting area of the Emergency Room and approached Alex and Sam where they sat. Angela slept peacefully in her carseat which sat on the floor near Alex. Both ladies stood when they saw the men and Alex reached for her husband. Walker accepted her embrace and kissed her, and they both noticed Max and Sam share a lingering gaze as they greeted each other.

"Any word on Erika?" Walker questioned Alex.

"Not yet," she replied. "Jimmy's with her." She returned to her seat and Walker sat beside her while Sam and Max took chairs side by side across from them. They waited quietly for the next few minutes until they saw Jimmy and Erika coming down the hall arm in arm.

"Erika, how are you?" called Alex as she held out her arms and took a few steps toward her friend.

"I'll be fine, Alex," returned Erika as the two ladies embraced. "The doctor gave me a clean bill of health."

"We're sure glad to hear that," joined in Sam as she took a turn hugging Erika.

"Erika, are you up to coming down to headquarters and giving a statement?" queried Walker with concern.

"Absolutely," she stated definitively as she drew herself up. The determined look in her eyes let them all know she was not going to let this get the best of her.

"So how are Sydney and Gage doing?" inquired Alex as they all made their way out of the hospital.

"I haven't called them yet," Walker said.

"You haven't called them?!" responded Alex incredulously. "Walker, it's been almost three hours. Why haven't you called them?"

"Alex, it's not like I had a lot of free time," he rejoined. "Max and I finished up at the crime scene, then we went back to headquarters and interrogated the men we'd arrested, and then Max worked on his paperwork while I talked to forensics to see what they had found and let DPD know which cars had been recovered. I figured if I was going to call them I better get as much as I could out of the way beforehand so I could give them a complete story. Don't worry, I'll call them."

"Alright," she answered. Then she turned to Erika and asked, "Did you still want to get together, or shall we postpone it for tomorrow?"

"Let's make it tomorrow," replied Erika. "Jimmy and I are having dinner with my Dad this evening, and I want to go home and freshen up for that when I'm done giving my statement."

"Sounds fine," agreed Alex. By this time they had reached their cars so she continued, "Walker, do you want me to take someone back to headquarters?"

"No, Trivette and Erika can ride with me and Max in the truck," he stated. "And if forensics hasn't released Trivette's car yet, then one of us will take them to pick up Erika's."

"Alright," Alex went on, "then I'm going to take Sam back to C.D.'s and then head home. I'll see you there." Then everyone said their goodbyes and parted.

--------------------

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8.**

--------------------

**Chapter 8**

Sydney stood in the kitchen of her grandparents' home helping to put together the evening meal. She listened to the banter between her grandmother, her Aunt Maggie, Heidi, who was Matt's wife, and Sarah, and occasionally joined in. The men, including Gage, had all been shooed outside to the backyard and were keeping an eye on the kids. Sydney was watching Gage through the window over the sink as she washed vegetables.

"Gage sure seems to be enjoying himself, Syd," commented Sarah as she watched Sydney's eyes follow her partner.

"Yeah," returned Syd. "He's the easiest guy to get along with that I've ever known."

"He's great with the kids," put in Heidi as she stepped beside Syd and looked out the window to watch Gage throwing a football around with the kids. "He's even got Matthew involved."

"How old is Matthew now?" asked Syd.

"Thirteen going on twenty-five," replied Heidi wryly. "Since Amber's only nine he barely acknowledges her anymore, and of course he's too cool to be seen with Mom. He's at that hard age when he's trying to be a man, but he isn't one yet. Gage sure did make an impression on him today, though."

"Sydney, I've been wanting to ask you," her Aunt Maggie said, "Gage is an odd name. Is it a family name, and what is his last name?"

"Gage is his last name," supplied Syd. "He doesn't like his first name, so he rarely uses it."

"What is his first name?" inquired Ana.

"It's Francis," Sydney told her with a smile. Just then her cell phone rang so she quickly dried her hands. She checked the caller ID, then said, "Excuse me a minute," as she stepped through the sliding glass door into the backyard and answered it with, "Cooke."

Gage saw Sydney come outside with her phone to her ear and began to watch her. He saw her expression change from concern to relief, and so he passed the ball off to J.J. and told them he would be back in a minute as he began to walk toward her. He reached her just as she was finishing her conversation.

"Alright, Walker, thanks for letting us know. We'll see you tomorrow." Sydney looked at Gage as she hung up her phone and told him, "That was Walker. The Fulton case ended today with a twist."

"What happened?" he queried.

"Erika went to North East Mall Shopping Center this morning for wedding stuff in Trivette's new Mustang. She ran into the Fulton's and they stole his car and kidnapped her with it."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gage. "Is she alright? Did they find her?"

"Yes, they did," Syd went on. "She's going to be fine. She was supposed to be meeting Alex for lunch at C.D.'s and when she didn't show they knew something was wrong. Trivette's anti-theft led them to the chop shop, and he, Walker, and Max, got the Fulton's and the six guys working with them, as well as recovering all the stolen cars. Thankfully, they got there before Erika was seriously hurt, though she was knocked out when they kidnapped her."

"Do we need to head back?"

"No, Walker said he'd see us tomorrow as planned." Syd glanced around the yard at her family before saying, "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Matt doesn't want to talk much," Gage replied, "but Josh and your Uncle Robert seem nice enough. How are you holding up?"

"Fine," answered Syd. Then she looked past him and he turned to see Robert approaching with Matt and Josh.

"Is everything alright, Sydney?" questioned Robert. "I saw you on the phone."

"Yes," she told him. "That was our boss relaying a message."

He nodded his acknowledgment then remarked, "That was some display you two put on today." His tone and expression indicated that he was impressed.

"Yeah," joined in Matt with a snide look. "How long did it take to choreograph that?"

"Matthew!" snapped his father angrily. "I've had about all I can take of your rudeness."

"It's alright, Uncle Robert," put in Sydney, a bit shocked that her uncle had defended her. Then she turned to Matt and continued, "If you think it wasn't real, maybe you'd like to try and take me on yourself."

Matt just stared at her a moment before replying, "Perhaps I shouldn't have said that. But I still don't think a woman should be learning to do that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing, exactly?" posed Syd. "Defending herself?"

"Thinking they don't have to have any respect for others," retorted Matt.

"Proper martial arts training teaches a person respect for self and others," countered Gage. "And Syd's one of the most respectful people I know."

"_Really_?" sneered Matt without taking his eyes off of Syd. "When I came up to get you yesterday you not only flat out refused to come, you went on to use one of your fancy moves to pin me to the floor and then threatened worse. Where's the respect in that?"

"My self respect doesn't take a backseat to some man ordering me around," returned Syd calmly. "When you came yesterday you didn't even have the decency to tell me why I needed to come back. You demanded that I leave Dallas with no explanation, and then had the gall to grab me like you were planning to drag me out if I didn't agree, and that was right in front of my colleagues. So, yeah, I defended myself. People who want respect should show respect."

"Matthew!" declared Robert in horrified surprise. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Dad, you always taught me that the man is the head of the household," stated Matt.

Robert shook his head sadly, and then said, "Yes. But, Son, that doesn't mean we can lord it over our wives. To be the head is to be responsible. It means it's on our shoulders to make sure our family is provided for and protected. It does not mean that women are less worthy of dignity and respect than us, or that we can walk all over them. A man's strength is seen in how he treats those he leads."

"So where does letting your wife learn how to kick your butt come in?" Matt threw out.

"Protection," responded Gage. "Matt, I can't count the number of times I've been called on as a peace officer to step in when a lady was being taken advantage of by a man. You hear about it in the news all the time, women being assaulted, kidnapped, raped, young girls being abducted. Allowing the ladies in your life to learn to defend themselves makes it that much more likely that it won't happen to them. Why wouldn't you want to give them a fighting chance? Besides, bullies are cowards by nature, and will more often than not quit when their intended victim fights back."

"And Sydney isn't your wife," contributed Josh. "She should be treated as a peer, not a subordinate."

"Even your wife shouldn't be treated as a subordinate," added Robert.

Just then Maggie stuck her head out the sliding door and told them all supper was almost ready. "You may want to get cleaned up," she finished with a smile before returning to the kitchen.

Matt and Josh called their kids in to clean up and everyone made their way toward the door. They all saw Syd smile appreciatively at Gage when he pulled the door open for her and indicated that she should precede him through.

Gage pulled Syd gently into the living room when Robert and Matt went to help Will come to the dining room while everyone else put dinner on the table.

"So, did Walker have anything else to say?" he asked in a hushed tone when they were in a quiet corner away from curious eyes.

"Just that Erika was well enough to go to dinner with Trivette and her dad," Syd told him. "And that he was going home. Alex must be making supper for him there."

"Sounds like Max and Sam are on there own for dinner," replied Gage with a playful smirk.

"Sounds like it," returned Syd, smiling back. "Ten bucks says they eat together."

"There's a sucker's bet," stated Gage with a chuckle.

They stood there a moment more and Syd watched Gage's smile soften as he gazed at her. "What?" she questioned, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Just admiring the view," he gently answered.

Syd blushed slightly under his appreciative look. Neither noticed that Ana had observed their intimate moment with an approving smile before telling them everything was ready.

--------------------

Walker made his way up the steps of the ranch house and through the front door. He hung his hat by the door and moved toward the kitchen, where Alex was cooking dinner.

"Hey, Cowboy," Alex said with a welcoming grin as she wiped her hands off and reached for him. "Good to see you home."

Walker took his wife in his arms and kissed her lovingly before saying, "It's good to be home. Is Angela asleep?"

"Yes," replied Alex. "I just put her to bed about ten minutes ago. We have a good hour and a half before she'll be up again. And supper will be ready in about five minutes if you want to wash up."

Alex watched him head up the stairs and took that moment to set candles on the dining table and light them. Then she busied herself with bringing the food out and making sure everything was just right. She had just finished when she heard her husband come down the stairs.

"This is nice," commented Walker as they sat down to eat.

"I'm glad you like it," stated Alex with a pleased smile. They began to chat casually as they ate.

"Honey, did you talk to Sydney?" Alex finally queried.

"Yes, and they're fine," answered Walker. "I told them all they need to know about wrapping up this case. Sydney asked if she should call Erika, but I told her she and Trivette would be having dinner with her dad, so Sydney said she would wait until tomorrow when they come home."

"I know Erika was putting up a brave front," added Alex, "but I really hope she's alright. I know how traumatic getting kidnapped can be."

"Erika's strong," declared Walker. "I'm sure she'll pull through fine."

Their conversation drifted from that into various subjects as they continued to enjoy their meal.

--------------------

Jimmy and Erika greeted Fred Carter in the waiting area of the French restaurant. Fred wrapped his arms around his daughter in a warm embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Fred with concern. "Are you sure meeting here isn't too much? You've had a rough day."

"I'm fine, Daddy," Erika reassured him. "Jimmy saved me before any real harm was done," she went on with a smile at her fiancé as she pulled back from her dad.

"I'm sure glad of that," continued Fred as he stretched his hand toward Trivette. "Jimmy, how are you, Son?"

"Just fine," answered Jimmy as he grasped Fred's hand. Then a server came and ushered them to a table.

"Oh!" gasped Erika as they sat down. "I forgot about Syd and Gage. Did anyone call them?" she posed to Jimmy.

"Walker said he would do it before he went home," he told her. "I'm sure they've been updated. Syd might call tonight, but I'd be more inclined to think she'll just wait until tomorrow to talk to you when they come home."

"Are they out of town then?" queried Fred.

"Yeah, Syd was called to Del Rio on family business," supplied Jimmy. "Her grandpa's not doing so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," stated Fred.

"Honey, I just thought of something," interjected Erika. "Syd and Gage are out of town, we're here with Dad, Alex and Walker are having a quiet evening at home. I wonder what Sam and Max are doing for dinner?" she finished with a mischievous grin.

Jimmy smiled back at her and said, "I don't need Walker's Cherokee intuition to make a guess on that. But I'd bet good money neither one of them will offer any information voluntarily."

The three laughed together at that and then the talk turned to the upcoming wedding after they had placed their orders. Before long they were enjoying their meal as well as each others company.

--------------------

Max stepped through the door of C.D.'s and paused while his eyes scanned the room. He saw Sam playing darts with her back to him and he casually began to stroll toward her. He smiled to himself as he stopped a couple of feet behind her and watched her throw her last dart.

"How are you, Sam?" Max drawled out.

Sam smiled as she walked to the dart board to retrieve her darts and replied, "Fine, Max. How are you?" She turned to face him and her eyes met his as she walked back to where he stood.

"I'm just fine," he stated. "Just thinking about getting some supper. I was wondering if you've eaten yet."

"No, sir," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for Mexican," Max told her. "Would you like to join me?"

Sam nodded her agreement. "Sounds good. Shall we carpool or you want me to follow you?"

"Let's take my Jeep," offered Max as he gestured toward the door.

Sam smiled warmly as she led the way out. The ragtop was down on Max's Jeep and he was parked on the street in front of C.D.'s. He opened the passenger door for Sam, and once she was in he shut the door and went to the driver's side. Soon they were chatting companionably as they drove through Fort Worth. It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant and Max once again held the door for Sam. They shared a comfortable silence as they waited to be seated and were soon perusing the menu and talking. Their idle conversation covered various topics, until their food arrived, and soon turned to the events of the day.

"I sure am glad things turned out the way they did today," declared Sam. "Poor Erika. I can't imagine how she must have felt."

"Yeah, it could've been a lot worse," Max agreed. "I'm glad we got there when we did. But I think she'll be fine. She was in good enough spirits to go out to dinner with her dad and Jimmy."

"That's good," returned Sam. "From the stories we've heard, Walker and Alex had quite a few adventures around the time of their wedding. Hopefully this will be it for Jimmy and Erika. Of course, there are two weeks left until it's here."

"True, but I hope this is it, too," concurred Max. He paused a moment and looked at his plate as he began to push his food around. "Sam, I was wondering something."

She gazed across the table at him for a few seconds, curious about what might be coming. "Yes, Max? What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering," he got out slowly without looking up, "if maybe we could go to the wedding together." He then glanced up and caught her eyes as he waited for her response. He was pleased when a slow smile spread across her face.

"I'd like that," she answered simply. For the next few seconds their eyes held, and then the moment passed. Once again their talk drifted as they finished their meal. Before long they found themselves back at C.D.'s, playing pool and sharing humorous stories from their childhoods. Occasionally they would part and interact with some of the other regular patrons, but they always seemed to find themselves back together, and they were both comfortable with that.

--------------------

Sydney had been pleasantly surprised at how peaceful the conversation was through dinner, which was now drawing to a close. As they all stood to retire to the living room for after dinner coffee, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a look of astonishment on Matt's face when she offered to take Gage's dishes to the sink with her own.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Gage said with a smile as he handed her his plate. Then he began to collect the serving bowls and offered to store what few leftovers there were to speed the cleanup.

"Oh, no," declared Ana with a playfully insistent grin. "This time you are my guest. You and Sydney go relax. Visit with the family. I will take care of this. You may help next time you come."

Gage and Syd protested to no avail, but eventually went to the living room as Ana, Maggie, Heidi, and Sarah made quick work of the dishes while Robert and Matt helped Will return to the bedroom. Syd moved to the couch and waited a moment while Gage sat on one end, and then settled herself next to him as his arm instinctively draped across the back around her. J.J., Robbie, and Amber had gone back outside to play, but Matthew sat on the ottoman and tried to look like he belonged with the adults. Josh sat on the opposite side of Syd and watched his nephew surreptitiously eyeing the two Ranges, a fact he was sure was not lost on them.

"So, Matthew," began Gage in a friendly tone, "what grade are you going to be in this year?"

"Eighth," he replied. "It's my last year in middle school."

"Cool. Do you play any sports, or have any hobbies?" continued Gage with interest.

"I'm on the wrestling team," stated Matthew with pride. "I have been since sixth grade, and so far I've stayed undefeated in my weight class."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sydney, respect and admiration clear in her voice. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"It sure is," joined in Matt as he beamed at his son. He and Robert had just returned from the bedroom, and Matt took a seat in the recliner while his father sat on one end of the loveseat. "He might make team captain this year."

"I was wondering why that move you pulled on Gage worked so well," Matthew questioned Sydney with a mischievous grin. "Maybe I can talk my coach into letting me use it."

Sydney and Gage both laughed at that before she answered, "It has to do with pressure points. You hit the right one the right way and you can literally immobilize someone. But I'm guessing your coach would frown on you using Jiu Jitsu in wrestling." Everyone laughed together at that.

Then Matthew looked at Gage and asked, "So you really didn't mind her winning today?"

"Nope," returned Gage calmly. "I'm secure enough in who I am and my abilities that I'm not threatened by someone else's success. As long as they aren't the bad guys," he finished with a wink and a playful smirk.

Then the ladies came in from the kitchen. Ana went down the hall to check on Will, while Maggie set a tray, with a carafe of coffee and several cups, on the coffee table before joining her husband on the loveseat. Heidi sat in the rocker and Sarah perched herself on Josh's lap as they joined the conversation. A few minutes later Ana returned and stood at the head of the hall.

"Sydney," Ana called to her, "Abuelo would like to see you two before he turns in for the night." With that she turned to go back down the hall and Syd and Gage followed her.

They entered the bedroom to find Will again sitting in the wingback chair, and Syd and Gage once more sat in the chairs in front of him. They waited patiently for him to begin.

"I wanted to see you because I wasn't sure if I would get to tomorrow," began Will. "Sydney, I'm glad I got to see you again and got the chance to make things right between us. I know you had problems with your father, and for whatever part I played in Reuben's detachment from you I am sorry. I never meant for you to feel slighted. I just wanted to protect you."

A single tear slid unnoticed down Syd's face as she listened to her grandfather. How she wished they could go back and fix the mistakes and misunderstandings of the past. She felt Gage's hand envelop hers in warm comfort.

"Again, Sydney," Will continued, "I know the words could never be enough, but I am truly sorry for the heartache I have brought you."

Syd tried to smile as she reached out her free hand and took his before replying, "Abuelo, I forgive you. I don't hold anything against you."

Will squeezed his granddaughter's hand and whispered, "Thank you." Then he released her hand and cleared his throat before going on. "There's one more thing I want to say to you before you leave. From what I've seen and been told, Sydney, I think you've made a fine choice in who to marry. You have my blessing. Gage, I trust you will take care of Sydney and make her happy. Love her with all you are."

"I will, Sir," responded Gage with solemn reverence.

"Sydney, I'm sure Gage has earned your respect and I'm equally certain that you will continue to bestow it freely," Will stated as he looked at her.

"Without a doubt," Syd declared.

"Very good," resumed Will. "May you have many wonderful years together, and may you be blessed in every quarter."

"Thank you," chorused Gage and Syd in gratitude.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to rest," Will told them and they stood to leave. But before they walked away, he grasped Sydney's hand and said, "Thank you for coming."

She gave a half smile and answered, "I'm glad I did." Then she and Gage left the room to rejoin the others in the living room. Before long they all left to go to their various homes.

After the boys had gone to bed, Josh and Sarah sat up for awhile in their living room visiting with Gage and Syd, reminiscing and sharing new stories. Eventually they retired, leaving Sydney and Gage to have a bit of privacy.

"So, Syd," began Gage after they had said goodnight to Josh and Sarah, "are you feeling better about coming?"

They were sitting on the couch beside each other and she leaned into his side as she answered, "Yes. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's amazing how your perspective can affect reality. How what you _think_ is going on is not always what _is_ going on. I'm glad I got things straight with Abuelo. And hopefully Matt learned a few things, too."

"You think you might want to come visit more often?"

"I'll definitely consider it." Sydney glanced at her watch before musing, "I wonder if we're supposed to call J.T. about tomorrow. I didn't even think to get his number. Maybe I should call Sam and see what she thinks."

"You think it might be a little late for that?" questioned Gage. "She might already be home in bed."

Syd smiled as she replied, "It's not yet ten, and we know that everyone else had plans tonight. How much you want to bet that she and Max are at C.D.'s together?"

Gage paused for a moment and then a grin broke across his face. "I don't think I'm interested in losing money to you right now."

They both laughed as Sydney pulled out her phone.

--------------------

C.D.'s had seen a steady stream of customer's all evening, but the crowd was beginning to dwindle as the night wore on. Max and Sam were nearing the end of a game of pool when her phone rang. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID as she watched Max line up his next shot.

"Sam," she answered. "What's up, Syd? Is everything alright?" She looked at Max as he straightened and faced her upon hearing who had called.

"Everything's fine," Syd rejoined. "I was just wondering if we were going to need to contact J.T. about coming home. But if so, I need his number."

"As far as I know, everything is set," Sam replied. "But I can give you the number, just in case."

"Yeah, let me have it," Syd said as she went into the kitchen to where Josh's home phone was and got a pen and paper. She jotted down the number and slipped the paper into her pocket as she told Sam, "Thank you."

Gage had taken a position leaning on the end of the wall between the living and dining rooms and queried, "Are they coming to pick us up tomorrow?"

Syd conveyed his question to Sam. "Are you and Max coming to get us tomorrow?"

"I was planning to," Sam told her. "Like as not J.T. will bring you home, and I'd like to see him if he does. But I hadn't discussed it with Max yet. Hang on." Then she asked Max, "Did you want to come with me to get them tomorrow?"

"Sure," he returned casually.

"We'll be there," Sam informed Sydney. "Did y'all want to plan something?"

"Let's play it by ear," responded Syd. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Take care, Sam."

"Bye, Syd," said Sam. "They'll see us tomorrow," she continued to Max as she put her phone away. Then she ordered two more sodas and they returned to their game. When it was finished they stayed about half an hour longer before agreeing that it was time to leave. Once again they went together to the parking area in the back. Max's Jeep was parked a few spaces away from Sam's bike, so they stood next to it while they said goodbye.

"Thanks for another fun evening, Max," Sam told him.

"Thanks for joining me," he replied. "Shall we meet here tomorrow to go to the airport?"

"Fine. I'll see you then. Good night, Max."

"Night, Sam." He stepped back a few paces as she mounted her bike and started it. Then with a wave at each other, she pulled out and he went to his Jeep and left.

--------------------

Sydney hung up her phone and said to Gage with a smile, "They're going to pick us up." Then she slipped her arms around his waist and continued, "Now I think I want to hit the sack. It's been a long day."

"Sounds good," he agreed as he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. They stood there a moment more before turning for their rooms. In the hall in front of their doors he pulled her close one more time. "Good night, Babe. I love you."

"I love you back," Syd told him as she tipped her head back and looked at him. Then he kissed her softly before they parted for the night.

--------------------

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy Chapter 9.**

--------------------

**Chapter 9**

The pale dawn light was just beginning to filter through the shades covering the window of the bedroom and stretch its thin fingers across Erika's sleeping form. A frown crossed her face as her features began to twitch, matching the subtle jerking of her body, and gave away the nature of the dream she was in the throes of.

"No." The quiet word escaped her lips in a mumble, only to be followed a few moments later by a more forceful, "No!" Suddenly she rolled once and sat straight up in bed with a gasp, fully awake and with her eyes wildly scanning the room. She glanced at her clock and passed a hand over her face. Her alarm was due to go off soon, so she rose and shut it off then made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. As she prepared for the day her mind was mulling over the events of yesterday and what she might do to make sure it never happened again. Just as she reentered the kitchen to pour herself a cup of the fresh, black liquid the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, honey, it's me," came Jimmy's voice from the other end. "I wanted to see how you were and ask how you slept."

"I'm okay," she replied with a soft sigh. "I slept well enough, but I had some pretty unpleasant dreams."

"I can imagine," returned Jimmy sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Hon."

"It's alright." Erika paused for a moment before continuing, "Jimmy, I want to find out about taking some kind of a self defense class. I want to learn how I might prevent something like yesterday from happening again. Will you help me with that?"

"Absolutely," Jimmy answered her with admiration.

"I was thinking about asking Sydney, too," continued Erika. "I remember her talking to Sam earlier this week about this. When are they due back today?"

"I think their plane will be here around three," he told her. "Sam's supposed to pick them up."

"Maybe we can hook up tonight," Erika stated. "I'll call Alex and talk to her, and one of us can call Sam. We'll figure something out."

"Sounds like a plan," rejoined Jimmy. "So I'll see you at church in a little while?"

"I look forward to it," she returned. "I love you, Jimmy."

"I love you, too, Honey." With that they hung up.

--------------------

Sydney padded silently through the house to the kitchen and quietly began to brew coffee. She was the first one up and was relishing the tranquility as she gazed out the window in the kitchen toward the woods that bordered her cousin's backyard. Then she heard the soft click of a door and turned to see who was coming. A smile broke across her face when Gage entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe," Gage softly called as he approached and enfolded her in his arms. "I thought I heard you get up."

"Good morning, Handsome," she answered, gladly returning his embrace with her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. They stood that way for a few moments, and then released each other. Sydney went to the cupboard and retrieved two cups while Gage reached for the now finished pot of coffee. They worked wordlessly, sharing only soft smiles; and after Gage poured them each a cup and returned the pot to the machine the two made their way out to the back porch to enjoy the steaming brew. Gage sat on the swing that hung from the rafters of the roof and stretched his left arm out until Sydney sat beside him and pulled her feet up. Then she leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat that way for a few minutes gently rocking, and neither noticed Josh watching them noiselessly from the back door with a pleased smile.

"Good morning," Josh said as he joined them on the porch with his own cup. "I hope you don't mind me joining you. I smelled the coffee."

"Not at all," Sydney told him, returning his smile.

Josh took a seat in one of the patio chairs as he asked, "What time do you have to leave today?"

"The plane will be here to get us at two this afternoon," Syd informed him. "I thought I should try to see Abuelo one last time before we go, maybe after church."

"Good idea," replied Matt. They chatted a few more minutes, and then they all went in to prepare for the day.

--------------------

It was just after noon and everyone was laughing and talking together as Sydney led the way into her grandparents' home, followed by Gage and Josh with his family. They were met by Ana, and she hugged each of them in turn.

"We can't stay long, Abuela," Sydney told her. "We're going to need to get to the airport for the flight home. But I wanted to come by one last time before we leave."

"I'm glad you did," Ana replied. "Abuelo will be glad, too. We're both very thankful that you came down to see us. It's like a weight has been lifted from Abuelo's shoulders. He is peaceful again."

"I'm glad I came, too," said Syd. "I almost didn't. I wasn't sure what I would meet."

Ana smiled compassionately at her granddaughter as she embraced her one more time, and then said, "Help yourselves to something to drink while I let Abuelo know you're here." With that she moved down the hall as Josh, Sarah, Syd, and Gage congregated around the dining table while J.J. and Robbie went outside to play.

A few minutes later Ana returned. "Abuelo would like to join us out here. Josh and Gage, would you please come help him?"

Both men readily agreed and rose to follow her back to the bedroom. Before long they came back with Will and helped him sit down at the dining table. Ana sat close to her husband and took his hand in hers.

"You promise not to wear yourself out, mi amor," Ana gently reminded him.

"I won't," he returned with a loving smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Now let's get these young'uns some food before they have to go."

Then Ana, Sarah, and Sydney went into the kitchen and began to pull out leftovers and sandwich items. Soon they were all eating buffet style, the boys taking their food to the backyard, and for the next forty-five minutes Sydney enjoyed the most relaxed conversation she had ever had with her grandparents. She glanced at her watch and sighed when she noticed it was time to leave. Her eyes met Gage's and he smiled supportively.

"Abuelo, it's time for us to go," she told him reluctantly.

"I'm glad you came down," Will replied. "I'm glad I got to see you again and talk to you."

"I'm glad, too," Syd returned.

"Sydney, I must tell you before you go," he went on, "I do love you. Please, never doubt that."

Sydney stood and went to where her grandfather sat. "I love you, too, Abuelo," she stated. Then she held out her arms and he returned the gesture, tears coming to both their eyes as they embraced.

"Well," Will began gruffly as they parted, "you two have a wonderful trip back home. Gage, I'm glad I got to meet you. Take good care of each other. Now, I believe I'm feeling a bit tired. If you men would be so kind as to help me back to my room, I think I'll rest a bit." Then Josh and Gage helped him as Sydney and Sarah helped Ana put the foodstuffs away.

"Sydney, you have a wonderful man there," Ana commented when the men were gone. "I'm glad you found someone who treats you so well."

"Thank you," Syd rejoined. "He is wonderful."

"And you can tell he adores you," added Sarah as she watched her boys playing in the backyard through the window. "You can see it in his eyes."

Sydney just smiled broadly at that. A few minutes later Josh and Gage returned to the living room and the women joined them there. Josh then went to the backyard to get his sons.

Ana eyed Gage with a mischievous smile and continued, "Y el es muy guapo."

Syd laughed aloud and her eyes sparkled as she replied, "Si, Abuela. Muy guapo."

Gage looked suspiciously between the two, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

They just laughed harder, Sarah joining in, as Josh reentered with J.J. and Robbie.

"What's going on?" Josh inquired with a curious look between them.

"They're talking about me, and they won't tell me what they're saying," Gage answered.

Josh shook his head and remarked with a smile, "I wouldn't worry too much. From the way they're laughing it can't be too bad." Then he and his family said goodbye to Ana and went to their car after telling Gage and Syd they would accompany them to the airport.

Sydney winked at Gage before turning to her grandmother and saying, "We do need to get going. It was very good to see you again, Abuela."

"And you," Ana replied as she took Sydney in her arms and held her close. "Please don't stay gone so long this time."

"I won't," Syd promised earnestly.

"Te amo mucho, mi nieta," Ana said fervently. "Vaya con dios."

"Te amo, Abuela," returned Syd. "We'll see you again soon."

Ana then embraced Gage and admonished him, "You take good care of my granddaughter."

"I will, you have my word," he told her as he hugged her back. Then he and Syd left the house with a wave goodbye. On the way to Josh's truck, Gage queried again, "Okay, Syd, what did she say about me?" He received only a playful laugh in reply. He continued to pester Syd for the information the whole way to the airport, but she was having too much fun watching him squirm to give it up quickly.

Syd parked next to Josh in the parking lot and handed him his keys as they walked into the near empty terminal with their bags.

"Matt called just after we left the house," Josh informed them. "He's on his way here. He wants to see you before you go."

Syd exchanged a look of resignation with Gage before she asked, "Will he be here soon?"

"He should be," Josh answered. They chatted as they waited for the plane and it was just a few minutes before Matt walked in.

"Sydney, I wanted to see you before you left," he began. "I owe you an apology. I've been acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry. You've given me a lot to think about this weekend."

"Apology accepted," Syd replied. "I hope in the future we can get along."

"I'll do my best to not make that difficult," returned Matt. Then he shook Gage's hand and continued, "You two take care."

"Daddy, look at that plane!" exclaimed J.J. as he and Robbie began to ramble excitedly about the landing Lear. Before long it had taxied in and J.T., once again in full captain's garb, came inside to greet them.

"Ranger Cooke, Ranger Gage, it's my pleasure to serve you again," J.T. stated with a slight bow.

"J.T., these are my cousins," Syd said as she introduced them. Then she told them, "This is J.T., our pilot."

"You're really the pilot?!" asked Robbie enthusiastically.

J.T. knelt to his level and responded, "I sure am, young man."

"Wow!" both boys declared. Then they chorused, "Can we go see the plane? Please?"

"Another time, boys," cut in Josh. "We need to let Sydney and Gage go."

"Aww," they returned in disappointment.

Then they all said their goodbyes, Sarah eliciting a promise of a wedding invitation from Syd, and J.T. once more took their bags for them as they followed him out to the plane. While he stored the bags in the cargo hold, they climbed the steps and were greeted by Susan, who again led them to the seats in the back. Then she left them to get settled before takeoff.

"Alright, Syd," Gage began before they sat down, "will you please tell me what your grandma said about me."

Sydney smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "She said you were very handsome," she answered indulgently. "And I agreed with her."

"Oh. Alright," replied Gage as he returned her hug. Then he went on, "I always knew you had good taste." This earned him a smirk and a jab in the side from Syd. She shook her head as she pulled away, but he laughed and quickly drew her back to plant a kiss on her lips. Then they settled in for the flight home.

--------------------

Sam sat at the bar in C.D.'s sipping a soda and watching the door. A friendly smile crossed her face when Max strolled in and sat on a stool beside her.

"Howdy, ma'am," began Max, returning her smile.

"Howdy," she replied. "You want anything?"

"Now that's what I like," he commented as his smile became a mischievous grin, "a nice open-ended question."

"From the menu, Max," Sam quickly clarified with a smile. "Is there anything you want to order from the menu?"

He laughed as he said, "No, I'm good. When do we need to leave to pick up Gage and Syd?"

"About ten minutes," Sam told him. They talked about their mornings until it was time to go and then went to Sam's truck. The ride to the airport was spent in easy conversation. Sam once again parked behind the hanger and they went in through the back door, and then walked across the empty space to the open hanger door and stood watching for the plane. It wasn't long before Sam pointed out the craft as it smoothly landed and taxied in.

"Hey!" called Syd cheerily as she stepped off the plane in front of Gage. J.T. followed them out and went to the cargo hold to retrieve their bags.

"How was your trip?" queried Sam when she hugged her friend in greeting.

"Better than I expected," Syd told them. "I actually got some things straightened out with my grandfather, and even Matt apologized before we left."

"That's good to hear," put in Max as he shook hands with Gage.

"Here are your bags," stated J.T., handing them over. "How are you, Sammy?" he continued, giving her a hug. "Everyone sends their love. Val says next time I come up I better bring her."

"Well, give her a big hug for me when you get home," Sam replied with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, I gotta get right back," J.T. went on.

"Thank you so much for the flight," Gage told him as they shook hands.

"Yes, thank you," added Syd. "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad I could help," he returned. "Y'all take care." With that, he turned back to the plane and they went to Sam's truck.

"I got a call from Alex this morning," Sam informed them while they put their bags in the back. "She and Erika were wondering about getting together this evening. Did y'all have anything in particular you wanted to do?"

"We don't have any plans," Syd stated as they all climbed in the truck. "Did they have any suggestions?"

"They're getting together this afternoon to make up for their missed plans yesterday," said Sam as she started the truck and pulled out. "They thought maybe we could meet for dinner around six at the grill."

"How about we take our stuff home," posed Gage from beside Syd in the backseat. "Then maybe we can catch a movie before dinner."

"Sounds good," answered Sam. "Syd you want to call them and let them know?"

Sydney called Alex, who was with Erika, making plans to meet up, while Sam negotiated her truck through the streets. The four friends continued to chat casually, Syd and Gage dominating the conversation by relating the events of their weekend. Sam finally reached Syd's house and she and Gage took their things inside. Then they all climbed back in Sam's truck and made their way to a nearby theater for a matinee. When the movie was over they headed for C.D.'s to join their friends for dinner.

The four friends reached C.D.'s just before six o'clock. Within fifteen minutes Walker and Alex were there with Angela, and Jimmy and Erika came in not long after them. Sydney and Gage both hugged Erika and expressed their relief that she was safe after her ordeal. Then Erika shared with them what had happened to her, and they in turn conveyed the experiences they had. They all continued to visit as they enjoyed supper together, and eventually they began to mingle.

The ladies were gathered around the table near the bar discussing Jimmy and Erika's approaching nuptials while she shared some of the plans they had made. Erika sat on Sam's right, with their backs to the bar, while Alex sat across from her beside Syd.

"So how about you, Syd?" Erika finally asked. "How are your plans coming?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with that," Syd returned. "I stay so busy with work that I wanted to ask you to help me coordinate things. Of course, I know you're busy with your own wedding, also."

"I would be glad to help you however I can," Erika told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Syd replied. "Alex, would you be willing to help, also, as my matron of honor?" she continued with a grin.

"You know I will," Alex answered with her own smile as she slipped her right arm around the younger woman and squeezed her.

"Thank you," rejoined Syd. Then she looked across the table at Sam and asked, "Would you be willing to stand with me, too?"

"It would be my pleasure," she answered.

"So do you think Giovanni will be willing to risk another tuxedo on Gage?" queried Alex as the ladies joined her in a laugh.

"We haven't talked to him about it yet," replied Syd. "But Gage is trying to talk me into a cowboy style wedding, where all the guys wear black jeans with tuxedo shirts."

"That sounds like Gage," commented Alex.

"And you're actually considering that?" inquired Erika.

"I haven't ruled it out," Syd told them with a sly grin.

"And why would you agree to that?" posed Sam as a knowing smile crossed her face.

Syd grinned wide at them before turning around to look across the room at Gage. He had his back to them and was lining up a shot at the pool table where the four men were, Gage and Max having challenged Walker and Jimmy to a game. Then she turned back to her friends.

"Because Gage looks _good_ in Wranglers," she managed to get out as her cheeks took on a nice rosy color. Everyone erupted in laughter at that comment.

"Oh, Honey, don't they all," agreed Alex.

"You know it," added Erika.

"As the saying goes," put in Sam, "Wrangler butts…"

"Drive me nuts!" they all joined in before another chorus of laughter went up.

"What are they talking about?" queried Trivette as the men heard the laughter of the ladies.

"Whatever it is, they're sure are enjoying themselves," stated Max.

"They're probably making fun of us," rejoined Gage. "Look at them all looking over here, watching us and smiling."

"I see them," declared Walker with a perceptive grin as he looked into his wife's eyes and smiled. "And I don't think their making fun of us."

The four men glanced at the women and then grinned at each other before shaking their heads and continuing their game.

"So, Trivette," said Max, "two weeks from today you and Erika will be on your honeymoon. You ready?"

Jimmy affected a serious expression and nodded his head before replying. "Yeah," he stated, his voice almost cracking, "I think I'm ready."

Walker and Gage exchanged a look of incredulity before breaking out in laughter.

"Right," Gage put in, "just like you're going to take it slow."

"This time," added Walker as the two laughed again.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Trivette confronted Gage. "You're wedding is only six weeks out. Have you two made any plans yet?"

"Actually, we discussed it quite a bit during our flight time this weekend," Gage responded with a knowing look. "And I was wondering if you would be my best man, Trivette?"

Jimmy gazed at him with pleased surprise. "Gage, I would be glad to. Thanks for asking me, man."

"Thank you for saying yes," Gage replied. "We're going to keep it small, but I wanted to ask you to stand with me, too, Max."

"Absolutely," Max agreed with a smile as he offered his hand to Gage.

"Boss, you don't mind, do you?" Gage asked Walker.

"It's your wedding, Gage," Walker told him in a fatherly tone. "As long as you're happy, I'm fine. At least I won't need a tuxedo," he finished with a smile.

Gage just grinned back as the men continued their game. Soon they were done and returned to the table to join the ladies. Then Erika asked Jimmy to play darts with her and Max invited Sam to join him in a game of pool. They left Walker and Alex sitting at the table with Gage and Syd.

"I'm glad things turned out okay with your grandfather," Walker said to Sydney.

"Thank you," she replied. "It was nice to get things resolved with him." She paused as if thinking how to properly phrase what she wanted to say next. "Walker, I was wondering if you would do something for me."

"Sure, Sydney," he returned. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm glad I'm on speaking terms with my family again," she began slowly. "But I'm still not close to them. I was wondering, would you be willing to walk me down the aisle when Gage and I get married?"

Walker's mouth came open in delighted astonishment. "Sydney, it would be my honor," he humbly answered.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Looks like you'll be wearing a tux after all," commented Gage with a grin.

"As long as you don't blow it up," retorted Walker.

"It was an accident!" declared Gage as they all laughed at him.

"I know, Bud," Walker conceded. "But you know I have to tease you."

Gage just shook his head.

For the rest of the night the friends mingled together and enjoyed each others company.

--------------------

Roll credits.


End file.
